The Demon Plan: The Extra Kyuubi
by Zero-Tails317
Summary: He tells me humans are selfish creatures. He tells me they're greedy, cruel, arrogant, and naive. He tells me I'm different, and he'll make me strong. He tells me one day we'll have revenge on the hand life had dealt us with. By making me the strongest. He tells me, I'll see why, when they finally come for us. And we'll destroy all who threaten our freedom.
1. Went Wrong And Ended Wrong

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **WENT WRONG AND ENDED WRONG**

"Yondaime. Step away from the Jinchuriki." A masked man demanded in a deep monotone voice while holding an infant against his torso, a hand hovering threateningly over its small head.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted, eyes wide in panic . _'H-How did he get passed the barrier?'_

"Get away from the Jinchuriki." The masked man said, wiping out a kunai from his sleeve and held it close to the infant's throat. "Don't you care what what happens to your kid?" he added sinisterly.

"Wait! Just calm down!"

"Minato," the man chuckled in amusement. "I'm as cool as can be." The man responded calmly before throwing the crying infant into the air.

Minato narrowed his eyes and moved in a flash, catching his son before the man could plunge him with the kunai.

' _As expected from the Yellow Flash of Konoha.'_ The man thought, eyeing the blond on the ceiling. ' _But what about this?'_

The masked man performed a quick hand seal, the sound of sizzling reaching Minato's ears the next second. He glanced down at his son and noticed several active paper bombs attached to the blanket.

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina shouted from her place at the altar.

Minato never before in his life had he removed a piece of clothing so fast. He disappeared in a flash of light with his son in town. Unfortunately with Kushina nearby he had to take the bomb ridden blanket with him.

"Fast." the masked man hummed nonchalantly. He began making his way to Kushina. "No matter, now it's just the two of us."

The redhead glared daggers at the man, never feeling as helpless as she did now. Exhausted from both giving birth and keeping the Kyuubi at bay, there was no way Kushina can defend herself from this enemy.

Placing his hand on her head the masked man disappeared along with Kushina. The two reappeared on a rocky platform where the masked man wasted no time in retraining Kushina, tieing black chakra chains around her wrist and nearby rock pillars to keep the weaken Jinchuriki on her knees.

Kushina was breathing heavily and was on the verge of passing out but managed to focus her eyes down toward the masked man. "Why? What do you want?" she grounded out.

"I'm going to take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konohagakure." the masked man stated bluntly in a monotone.

Violet widened disbelief. _'Destroy Konoha? Why?'_

A quiet laugh broke Kushina from her thoughts. A Sharingan eye peered from the mask's small opening.

Fear griped her chest as the Uzumaki felt herself getting more and more lost in the red gaze before she finally ended up in a deep trance. She felt nothing, vision blurred with the three tomes. Despite her hazy mind Kushina managed to heard the beast within her roar.

The masked man's eye glowed brightly. "Now come out...KYUUBI!"

Kunshia's mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt the massive form of the Kyūbi forcibly and harshly ripped from her stomach. The chakra shot out into the sky, slowly forming ears, a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth, arms and legs, and nine swinging tails. Now drained of the Kyūbi's chakra Kushina fell down limply with a thud.

The masked man watched the beast let out a menacing roar of freedom. "Good...now-"

Kushina rasped, struggling to get to her feet.

"Uzumaki shinobi are amazing." the masked man chuckled. "You don't die right away after the Tailed Beast is extracted."

The giant fox glanced at the down woman and growled.

"You were the Kyuubi's former host." the man stated, staring at the beast before turning his eye toward Kushina. "I'll use him to kill you."

Both never noticed a small part of the Nine-Tails' chakra separating from the rest and darted behind a rock pillar moments before the fox fully formed.

Which is why it the biggest surprise when suddenly a much smaller demon fox appeared in front of the masked man, ready to slash him in half.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Deep in the subconscious of its host, the Kyuubi snarls in glee as he felt the seal weakening. Soon he will be granted his long awaited freedom. But there's just one problem; the masked Sharingan user. The blasted Uchiha stood in his way, with those damned ocular powers of his. Turning his blood red orbs below him the fox's expression changes to a grim one as he stares at its one chance at getting out of the seal.

 **"Get ready now, do not fail me."** The fox spoke to a figure below the strongest Bijuu.

 **"I won't fail you."** It spoke in a deep, flat voice. The Kyuubi's eyes widen as a odd sensation begins to overwhelm his mind. The Sharingan was trying to control him, and quickly succeeding.

 **"GO! KILL EVERYONE WHO THREATENS MY FREEDOM!"** The Kyuubi roared in rage as his eyes began to gain three tomes.

Red eyes were shown on the figure which began to glow dangerously as three tails appeared and danced behind it.

The area distorted before both were pulled out of their prison.

* * *

 _Present_

The masked man couldn't really comprehend what he was seeing through his doujutsu. Snapping out of his shocked daze the masked man quickly activates his powers and made his body intangible, the fox passing harmlessly through him. The fox, unprepared, crashes into the water from his momentum before quickly righting himself and snarls at his target.

The masked man jumped back to gain distance and to study his new attacker. His Sharingan glanced to the gigantic fox behind before focusing on the smaller one in confusion. "What is this?" he whispers.

The fox looked as large as a horse and appeared like a carbon-copy of the real one with orange fur and blood-red eyes. The real difference was the fox's drastically smaller size and three tails.

The smaller fox suddenly flickers from his view, causing the masked man to gasp at the creature's speed. Activating the power of his visual powers once again, the man's breath hitches when he already found a long furry arm going through his torso. The fox, better aware of the man's ability, instantly disappears in a burst of speed and tries attacking again with numerous slashes with its claws.

But it was all futile as the masked man takes this time to observe the demonic creature. _'I don't believe it.'_ He watches with his Sharingan as another swipe went through his head. _'A Kyuubi. . .spawn?'_

The clone growls as it misses another strike and goes through the man once more and decides to try a different tactic. Jumping a distance and landing on all fours the clone's tails raises over until the tip is nearly touching its snout. The masked man gasps upon recognizing the stance just when the clone gathers a huge amount of chakra and shapes it into a small sphere at the base of its maw. Swallowing the compressed ball of chakra the fox's form seemed to shiver slightly as smoke trailed from its mouth. Then the clone opens its jaws wide as bright light emits from the mouth before a whirling explosion occurs as a beam of pure energy blasts straight toward the masked man.

The masked man grunts in annoyance before swinging his arm heavily, batting the attack to the side and sending the beam off course and leveling a large portion of forests grounds. Trees were incinerated instantly.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Kushina watched all the events with utter amazement. What she was seeing was surreal. A Kyuubi clone. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. Kushina gasps when she was suddenly lifted up by a pair of arms. She quickly relaxed once seeing the worried eyes of her husband. "Minato." the redhead smiles weakly.

The Fourth Hokage offers Kushina a smile as well before glancing at the ongoing fight between the masked man and the. . .Kyuubi? Blue eyes jerked to the large Bijuu before going back to the smaller fox. "What on Earth?" he mutters before quickly being pulled out of his musings by his wife.

"Where's Naruto?" Kushina asked, concerned for their newborn son.

"He's fine, I'll take you him right away." Minato informs before activating the seal to the Hiraishin, husband and wife vanishing in a flash.

The masked man grunted cradling his badly burnt arm. Even if this arm was made out of the cells of the First Hokage, it was foolish and reckless to stop an attack of that caliber in a rather physical manner in which he had. But he couldn't afford to over use his Sharingan, especially now-

The Kyuubi clone rushed at him again at that moment.

His Sharingan eye narrowed, anger rising. "You're becoming an annoyance!" The masked man hissed, his crimson eye locking onto the fox's own causing it to freeze in its tracks, caught off guard as the masked man ruthlessly took control of the fox's mind and will.

Slowly the clone's eyes gained three tomes, now bowing its head slightly.

The masked man breathed deeply as he had trouble controlling both demons at the same time. Exhaling, the man toward toward the clone, stopping a foot in front of the smaller demon. He scanned its whole body, to its feet, head, and its three tails, in amazement.

"I suppose I'll make use of you." His Sharingan morphed into that of the Mangekyou. "You are going to kill Minato Namikaze for me."

* * *

The air felt strange within Konohagakure no Sato. Like a sense of. . .foreboding. All the shinobi could feel it, even the children; they all just couldn't figure out who or what was causing such a sensation. Well, that was about to change as the masked man with the Sharingan landed silently in an empty street.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

The moment his palm slammed down on the ground sealed their fate. A large explosion of white smoke erupted, causing a slight panic among the villagers, thinking they were under attack. The smoke quickly cleared to show how right they truely are.

In the middle of the village, the size of a mountain, stood the strongest of the nine Bijuu. Teeth large as a grown man, claws big razor sharp and big as trees, nine massive tails danced behind the monster. Its shining red eyes glanced at the small humans before its feet.

"KYUUBI!"

After that one scream of terror the fox rears his head back and roars its arrival in Konoha. Hundreds of houses were quickly reduced to rubble as the Kyuubi simply sents its tails through them, dozens of people were stomped on like mere insects.

As the shinobi try to counterattack with ninjutsu the Kyuubi let them bounce off its massive form harmlessly and crushed the shinobi with one of its tails. When more shinobi advanced toward the demon the fox just released a challenging snarl.

This was the scene Minato found upon teleporting on top of the Hokage Monument, on his own stone face. His cold blue eyes shone with fury as he watched the chakra monster cause catastrophic to his beloved village.

"You will pay." he growled through his teeth as the image of the masked man appeared in his mind's eye.

Minato tensed when he felt a presence suddenly appeared behind him. Whirling around Minato managed to catch a glimpse of crimson before he felt something ram harshly against his side, sending flying off the monument.

Minato was flipping out of control through the air, his skull throbbing slightly. Noticing the ground quickly becoming too close for comfort Minato reached out and grasped on to the side of a roof, using his chakra and momentum Minato stopped his descend and spun himself on top of the roof. Landing on his feet the Fourth breathed deeply. Whatever hit him, had hit him _hard._

Minato senses scream at to leap back, the whole building he was standing on a moment ago was destroyed to rubble as something crashed into it.

Minato landed on another roof and wasted no time to quickly whip out a three-pronged kunai, his narrowed eyes train in on the figure moving behind the dust cloud. Once it clear the Kyuubi's Clone stood on all fours snarling at his target.

The Fourth's eyes narrow further in confusion. "It's you. Why are you doing this?" Minato tried to speak to him but the clone just snarled before rearing his head back. Chakra quickly gathered around the fox's mouth and compressed into a large purple sphere. Minato went through several hand signs when the fox swallowed the sphere, steam flowing from its mouth.

"Not going to happen." He finished his task just when a beam of pure energy was blasted toward him.

 **"Hiraishin: Dōrai."**

A giant seal formula formed in the air between the Fourth and the attack; the beam colliding against the barrier with a loud boom. Minato clenches his teeth from the pressure of the Bijūdama.

He ran more of his chakra through the seal, willing it to open up a small wormhole in space. The beam began to get smaller and smaller as it was sucked into the seal before disappearing fully. Minato focused on one of his seals for the Thunder God and teleports the beam to one of his markers.

A moment passed before a large explosion sounded a few miles away from the village, followed by a bright flash of light. Pausing Minato tries to think of a plan regarding the masked man, the Kyuubi's rampage, and his clone coming at him with claws at the ready-

Minato ducked under the swipe before delivering two hard punches to the fox's chest before spinning and roundhouse kicked the demon in the head. The clone was sent skidding across the roof before he dug his claws into the tiles, stopping his movement. The clone howled in rage, causing a shock wave to rock the building they were standing on.

Minato reacted in an instant and sent a three-pronged kunai flying at the fox. In a blink he had drilled a spirling ball of chakra into the creature's chest, sending it flying back. Minato sent another kunai twirling past the fox before appearing behind it with another chakra sphere, sending the fox flying across the roofs head-over heels. Another kunai was flicked over the fox's body that was spinning out of control in the air, Minato appearing before it once again, this time with two blue chakra spheres in each hand and slammed said spheres into the demon's body, bringing the clone back to planet Earth in a heavy crash from the powerful combo attacks.

With the Fourth Hokage a fight can end before it can even start.

Impassively Minato looked on as the dust settled from the crater. From within the fox was lying motionless on its stomach with large, bloody welts, and even bloodier drill-based puncture wounds framing its form. The wounds were healing at a steady but rapid rate before his very eyes, telling him this wasn't over.

The fox twitched before slowly moving to its feet. Tilting its head to look at Minato from a nearby roof the fox growled before making its way out of the sizable creator, its gaze never leaving Minato's. Once it crawled out it growled at Minato again, the growl growing into a loud roar of rage.

Without blinking Minato sent another kunai at the fox but the Kyuubi clone sent off a pulse of red chakra that resulted in a small shockwave, sending the kunai off course.

It was at that moment Minato realized that their battle hadn't gone unnoticed by the much larger demon fox. Minato cursed his situation when the Kyuubi turned his head in their direction, staring right at them.

At him.

"Dammit." Completely distracted by the two demon foxes as they edge toward him Minato was unprepared when he felt a hand grab his shoulder in a painful vice grip.

"It's over." A dark malevolent voice spoke in his ear before getting sucked through what felt like a typhoon head first. Desperately seeking his nearest marker Minato activated the Thunder God just in time to escape from the jutsu. The masked man grunts in irritation. "Yellow Flash."

Turning the clone he walks up to the fox who remained crouching on all fours. The masked man raised his hand but paused when the clone snarls at him, shaking its head as it tries to break off the masked man's control. It was succeeding alarmingly.

Sharingan narrowed the masked man forms a single hand seal and muttered. "Obey." A rough whining noise escaped the fox before his movements stop completely, now looking at the masked man with a dead stare; its wounds from Minato's deadly assault now healed.

"Good." Placing his hand on the head of the Kyuubi clone the masked man teleports the both of them away from the area, leaving the Kyuubi to continue its onslaught on the village.

* * *

Minato landed on the ground by one of his markers outside the village, wincing slightly as he stood up. Sadly, Minato had no time to compose himself as the enemy masked ninja with the Sharingan appeared before him once again via his worm, with the Kyuubi clone in town.

"Found you." The masked man said with dark amusement.

The Fourth raises his kunai and held it in a reversed grip, eyeing his two opponents. The one with the Sharingan was unlike anyone Minato ever encountered before. His abilities are unknown and unheard of, making him very dangerous. Especially if he could control the Kyuubi and moved the beast to the village so quickly without anyone noticing. The name Madara Uchiha crossed his mind before shooting it down. There's no way the founder of the village could be alive in this day and age. And yet...

"You're dangerous." Minato stated in a cold tone. "As Konoha's Fourth Hokage, I'll see to it that you're dealt with." Kunai held in front of ice blue eyes, Minato lowered his stance and got ready for the batte of his life.

The masked man breathed a laugh. "Tell it to the fox."

The ground beside the Sharingan user burst inward as the Kyuubi clone appeared directly above Minato, arm swinging down in an arc with intent to turn Minato into a bloody mess. The blond Hokage moved to the side as a clawed hand connected with the space he was standing moments ago.

Blue eyes widened as the earth caved in and a small shock wave whipped his hair around. The fox suddenly vanished from view, the Hokage losing sight of him for a moment before ducking under a clawed palm thrust from behind.

Quickly spinning on his heel Minato swung his arm to the right to stab the demon in the chest. Only for the fox to disappear again in another burst of speed just before the kunai could pierce him. Minato flicked his wrist, sending his kunai twirling above his head. In a flash Minato teleported to the marker and avoided another strike from the fox. Now above the demon Minato created a blue orb in his right hand.

 **"Rasengan!"**

As Minato thrust the chakra sphere forward the Kyuubi clone slowly turned his head to face him. Minato's eyes widened when he saw a small black purplish ball in the mouth of the fox.

' _Damn!'_

It was too late to cancel his jutsu as the fox spat its attack at Minato. The Fourth's Rasengan made contact with the Kyuubi clone's mini-Bijūdama. The two deadly spheres of pure chakra grind against eachother for a moment, each side holding it own.

However, the pressure and the disability between the two techniques quickly became too much and a beam of light shot toward the sky before exploding outwards and envelop Minato and the Kyuubi clone in a dome of destructive power. On the sidelines, the masked man stood and took a nervous step back the explosion got too close for comfort. As the blast died down the man's Sharingan widened when a large crater was revealed after the light faded .

"Well now." he stated quietly at the near one hundred foot drop to the earth's core. His head snapped to the right when he heard a series of thumps and grunts coming from the direction of a nearby forest. Tree branches rustled as the grunts and growls became more louder and louder. And closer.

Suddenly Minato dashed out of a bush, the demonic canine right on his heels. The Fourth quickly spun on his heel and stuck with a knee into the clone's stomach. He then leaped back before the fox could swipe at him with his claws.

Minato jumped high into the air formed formed a single hand seal.

"Boom." he whispered.

The tag he placed on the fox moments ago exploded, the fox roaring in agony behind the huge clump of smoke. Minato wasn't done there as his hands blurred into another sequence for his next jutsu.

As he saw sight of the angry red eyes of the Kyuubi clone Minato muttered. **"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu."**

In a puff of smoke a huge green toad, twice the size of a building, emerged and dropped down right on top of the Kyuubi clone. Minato's feet settled on the ground and he gave his right arm a quick once over.

The entire sleave of his blue shirt was burned off up to the bicep. The arm itself supported minor burns across the surface. Not only that, but Minato felt the bone in his lower arm was very frail, cracked even.

The Fourth Hokage's eyes narrowed and shook his injured arm slightly when the large toad seemed to be having trouble keeping the fox down with its massive weight.

His eyes then widened when the fox roared and expelled a violent wave of red chakra powerful enough to send the toad flying back and disappear back to its own world. As soon as the summoned animal no longer bound him the fox appeared in front of Minato in a swirl of wind and went to slam its clawed hand on to the blonde's skull.

Tossing the kunai ten feet into the air with a mere flick of his wrist Minato flashed above the fox. He predicted the fox would go for another frontal assault so when he felt, rather than saw, the demon appear above his head. He waited at the last moment before twisting his body sharply in mid-air, dodging the fox's attempt to catch Minato's head with its jaws.

As the Kyuubi's clone passed his body twisted again several times to build up momentum and delivered a swift but powerful kick to the back of the canine's head. The fox was sent crashing to the ground below, debris kicking up from the impact.

The Kyuubi's clone growled and he stood back up to his feet, quicker than Minato had a anticipated and launched himself at the Fourth with a powerful push of his legs that indented the small crater even more. Such strength.

Minato reacted in time and dropped another three-pronged kunai, the weapon descending to the ground, and vanished in a golden flash to the marker before the Kyuubi clone could crash into him. Landing on the ground in a hunch Minato quickly leaped back to dodged another strike form the clone before sidestepping out of the way of an apparent shoulder tackle that would have knocked the breath out of his body.

A small victorious smirk grew on Minato face. The Fourth had placed a large number of destructive seals on the earth. He had set it up throughout the whole battle. And the Kyuubi clone was still well within range.

Forming the ram sign Minato activated the seals. Kanji suddenly appeared at the feet of the fox who snarled as they started to glow red. An explosion that rivaled a Bujuudama along with a burning inferno erupted around the fox. A dome of orange-red fire ended the fate of the Kyuubi's clone.

As Minato exhaled his breath hitches when he noticed the fires of the explosion were starting to shrink. Although, not out of dissipation. The Kyuubi's clone was...eating the flames. The fire swirling into his open maw as if it were a vacuum. Minato nearly backpedaled in a rare moment of shock. Once the last of the embers were devoured the fox his jaws snapped shut with a loud _clang._ The injures he sustained were healed in seconds before he raced toward Minato once again, slashing at him faster than ever.

Minato was forced on the defensive due to the fox's speed, getting very irritated for the fight lasting so long. Too long. It was time to change that.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _ **."**_ Two Shadow Clones appeared on either side of the Fourth in the poof of smoke.

Twenty feet away from Minato's battle with the Kyuubi's clone, the masked man stood watching everything unfold. He frowned behind his mask from Minato's actions. _'What are you up to?'_ he thought, missing the sly glance Minato sent in his direction.

Minato and his clones shot off in an incredibly fast pace toward the demonic fox in a zig-zag formation. The trio of blondes encircled their target, the fox snarling in anger when one of them pull out a smoke bomb and threw on the ground in front of the demon.

A huge cloud of smoke instantly envelopes the fox and the three Minatos who wasted no time and took advantage of the fox's poor vision. With a three-pronged kunai in hand they repeatedly slash the demon across his body, again and again.

The Kyuubi's clone could do nothing but howl in utter rage and released a deadly pulse of chakra that blew Minato and his clones back, along with the smoke. The three blondes dig their heels into the ground until they came to a stop, watching impassively as the Kyuubi's clone growled fiercely at them; wounds quickly healing.

The fox stomped in their direction and Minato immediately flashed through five hand signs, his clones dashing to the left and to the right, flanking the fox.

 _'So, you're going to finish this.'_ the masked man mused, unaware of a black figure slithering close to his foot.

 **"K** **aton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

A massive sphere of fire roared to life and raced toward the demonic fox who easily brushed the attack aside before consuming the flames at a rapid pace.

That's when Minato made his move.

On the clone's tail bone a white light glowed briefly. The masked man raised an eyebrow before his attention darted to the glowing kajin on his own leg.

 _'Hiraishin!'_

It was instantaneous.

Minato's clones appeared on both sides of the demon, each drilling a **Rasengan** into its back and chest. The creature _shrieked,_ harshly brought to the ground with an explosion of chakra occurring as a result.

But that wasn't the end of it.

A third Minato drop down from the air with another **Rasengan** , this one twice as big as the previous, and brought Minato it down on to the clone with another loud explosion of blue chakra, shaking the very battlefield from the power as the clone's howls echoed for miles.

Simultaneously the real Minato flashed in front of the masked man with a spiraling sphere of chakra already planted his gut, grilling and testing cloth and skin. The man with the Sharingan could only open his mouth in a silent scream as pain dominated his senses.

The signature jutsu of the Fourth Hokage sent him flying straight through a tree and craving a trench once landing, all the while spinning violently. Rolling to his feet the masked man didn't get a chance to _breath_ before Minato drove an open palm into his gut with enough force to make his body nearly fold. He looked down to find that Minato had placed a seal array on him.

A fucking contract seal.

The Kyuubi. . .was no longer in his control.

It was over, just like that.

He had lost.

* * *

 _In Konoha_

The ninja were doing everything they can to stall the Bijuu. They threw every weapon know to man at the beast; kuani, shuriken, swords, daggers, fuma shuriken, staffs, arrows, explosive tags, poison tags, electric tags tied to kunai. Everything.

They launched ninjutsu after ninjutsu; Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning. Useless. They literally _brushed_ off the beast. No harm. They barely gain its attention. Powerful combinations were used. Ineffective. The fox's movement was barely altered as it continued to rampage in the heart of Konohagakure. The strength of the strongest Bijuu was too great for the ninja to stand against.

Swaps of its hand-like paws cratered buildings to rubble and debris. Its large tails whipped around its gargantuan form continuously, carving the ground and leveling sections of the village just by their flowing, swinging, deadly dance. Each roar send a shock wave of pressured air and wind that enveloped and _blasted_ all in its path into debris and destruction.

The Kyuubi was bringing the most powerful hidden village closer to his knees in minutes; effortlessly. Konoha was done for before the might of the great Kyuubi no Yoko.

The red eyes of the Sharingan glowed the brightest red as the fox suddenly reared back its massive head back, its large tails arching over its head before with the tips hovering over its large open maw.

The veteran shinobi knew that stance, fear and panic feeling their beings as negative and positive chakra gather to form a large purple ball of energy.

This was it.

There was absolutely _nothing_ they can do to defend against a **Bijuudama** _._ They couldn't run or defend against this attack, they will be obliterated in an instant. This will be the end for them, for the village.

The fight in the them had disappeared as the sphere of power grew bigger and bigger, and closer to the mouth of the beast. There was no use even praying. The Kyuubi was done with its destructive assault, now the demon will wipe them off the map.

The fox was about to unleash the might of a Tailed Beast's most devastating attack with a flick of its tongue when it suddenly froze, all of its movement halting, as if stunned. The energy sphere pulsed before dissolving harmlessly into the air.

The fox lowered its head slowly, eyes closed, letting out a mighty exhale, causing a few buildings already on their last legs to come tumbling down.

The Kyuubi stood motionless for a moment before its massive head lifted up and two large red slited eyes snapped open, glowing an ominous red.

 **"Heh heh heh,"** the Kyuubi chuckled in dark amusement, the noise booming across the village.

It grinned widely, **"Come little humans,"** Those blood eyes centered on the shinobi surrounding it, causing cold terror to fill their beings once more.

 **"Shall we continue?"**

An enormous staff suddenly struck the Kyuubi's side with tremendous force, which was enough to push the giant beast through the East walls and away from the village. The Kyuubi regained its footing in no time and went to clamp its jaws around the staff with intent to snap it in two.

The staff quickly retracted and avoided the fox's jaws. The Kyuubi's eyes follow the staff as it continued to retract. When it finally stopped with the owner standing on the broken debris that was once part of the East wall. The Kyuubi snarled.

 **"You."**

The Third Hokage stood tall and proud with his staff by his side. The staff was twice his height but the way the old man held it showed how comfortable he was in using it.

Sarutobi stepped forward with a steely glare at the monster fox. He bellowed, "HIDDEN LEAF SHINOBI DO NOT FALTER! WITH THE MIGHT OF OUR WILL OF FIRE THIS BEAST WILL FALL BEFORE THE GREATNESS OF OUR FLAMES! NOW STRIKE HIM DOWN!

The words from the veteran Hokage brought in a newfound vigor and strength in the shinobi. They charge at the Kyuubi with a loud war cry, the demon meeting them with a savage snarl in anticipation.

Sarutobi let out a low breath. He may have succeeded in driving the fox out of the village, but they'll only be able hold it back for so fox. The Kyuubi was simply too powerful. They would need a miracle.

 _'Minato,"_

The Kyuubi roared, causing a massive shock wave to blow away many Konoha shinobi with the force of a hurricane. Its red eyes glowing in unrelenting rage.

 _'Where are you?'_

* * *

A single Sharingan eye was burning a hole into a certain Hokage's head. The masked man had his jaw locked tightly with veins throbbing in his temple and the side of his neck in barely contained anger.

The skin on his abdomen was badly burnt and damaged from the drilling, whirling properties of the Rasengan. His stomach felt like it was on fire and his body felt heavy from the amount of pain he was feeling in his gut.

He was infuriated.

He had been so, so close. The plan he had been working on for years was in perfect motion, then just like that, it all came crashing down around him, in a flash.

It was utterly infuriating.

Minato glared at the injured masked man coldly. "It's over. The Kyuubi is no longer under your control and you're wounded. You have lost."

Under his mask the Sharingan user bared his teeth. "This is NOT over." he growled. His Sharingan morphed into that of his Mangekyou before a swirling vortex appeared and began to pull his entire body into the wormhole of distorted space.

Minato frown heavily as the masked man's last words rasp out, "I'm going to take over this world, and there are so many ways to go about doing it."

He had disappeared completely without a trace.

What an incredible space-time jutsu.

Minato could nothing about it now. He still had to deal with the Kyuubi. And take care of its clone.

He turned around with a cold resolve to end the creature once and for all.

The fox was struggling to stand, legs trembling as it barley managed to lift its torso off the ground, growling in anger and frustration.

Sensing his approach the demon fox turned its head and snarled at Minato, red eyes burning in an tenacious hatred, finally getting on all fours. It stomped challengingly at the blonde, ready to continue their fight despite its injured state. But Minato could see its injures were healing at a rather rapid pace right before his eyes.

Its legs have stopped trembling already.

Minato leaned forward to charge but froze when he felt an incredible pressure settling on his shoulders. He could sense a monstrous amount chakra being build up from distance.

He turned his head to the west.

Minato felt his eyes go wide.

"No."

In a heartbeat, in a blink, he was gone from the area. ' _Everyone, I'm coming.'_

* * *

A blur was all it was as it ran through the forest. The surrounding area was distorted in its eyes due the immense speed it traveled at. Red eyes stare sharply ahead; ignoring everything else.

A low growl bubbled out of its throat and picked up the pace.

A boom echoed across the area, a small whirlwind picking up and scattering leaves from branches. Some smaller trees were caught ablaze by simply passing them from the high-speed it was going.

The Kyuubi clone let out another low growl. The one with the blond hair was good.

While its injuries were all but healed by now the fox could still feel the lingering, fathom pain caused by that spiral-based technique drilled into its being.

That had hurt. The man was strong.

A fight between them could untimely result in its defeat if the fox wasn't careful. It couldn't afford to be destroyed yet.

The one with the Sharingan had put a damper on their agenda by seizing control over the Kyuubi the moment they were freed from the seal. Trying to kill him wasn't easy either, which had led to the clone falling under the masked man's spell as well. It was. . .angering to say the least. Being controlled like a puppet. It understood better why it was created; why the Kyuubi desires their annihilation.

It was also why the clone felt its presence would be more significant by being near the Kyuubi in case something that were to happen, humans have means to control them, after all.

And the one with the blonde hair was the biggest threat of them all.

If that Sharingan user hadn't interfered the blonde would have been dead already, caught complete unwariness by the clone bursting through the seal and slashing him in half. Just like that, it would have been over.

The conditions of its creation would of made sure of that.

When its host became pregnant the Kyuubi had come up with a plan to escape from its confines. During the final month of its jinchuuriki's pregnancy the Kyuubi clone was spawned by the original while the latter was still trapped in the seal. Up until the night of the birth the clone had possessed very little chakra, so its presence was undetected from any outside force. But that was the Kyuubi's aim; to keep anyone from finding out the existence of the clone.

With the birth in-process and with the seal weakening the perfect opportunity had arrived for the clone to slip past the seal and kill Minato while the blonde was heavily preoccupied with the whole process.

That was the plan.

It would've been _quick_ and _simple_.

But that damned Sharingan user **ruined it!**

So. . .

The Kyuubi had to quickly improvise.

It gave up more of its chakra to the clone, granting it three tails of its strength. The Kyuubi would've gave more, but there hadn't been much time before failing under the masked man's control. And the clone had to improvise too once freed from its prison; kill the masked man; _then_ kill Minato; _then_ kill everyone.

Its red eyes gleamed when it finally caught sight of its creator.

Yes. The Sharingan user was gone, and Minato will be brutally ended.

When he at least expects it.

The clone put a halt to its run; digging its clawed-hands in the ground, craving a sizable trench in the Earth as it brought a stop to its monument.

It reared its head back before letting out a loud, savage roar which caught the attention of all the shinobi present.

Expression of shock adorned all their faces when they spotted it.

The Kyuubi grinned in a cruel fashion upon seeing its clone in one piece; very pleased.

The monstrous fox took advantage of the stunned shinobi and reared its large head back, quickly gathering a large, potent amount of energy into the center of its gaping maw.

Down on the ground Sarutobi took notice of the Kyuubi's actions. "Oh, no."

Before he could react a large sphere of powerful energy was formed, the fox looming with its wide open jaws, ready to swallow the sphere and unleash it upon them.

Meanwhile, the Kyuubi's clone just stood and waited. Its eyes caught sight of a low twinkle in the sky before zeroing in on what appeared to be a three-pronged kunai.

It snarled as a flash signaled the arrival of the owner not a millisecond later.

 **"Kuchiyose:** **Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"**

The next thing everyone knew a towering toad appeared over the nine-tailed Bijuu and crashed on top of its body, effectively pinning the demon fox to the ground.

The clone made its move.

It could see Minato stationed on top of the red toad's head, preparing another technique. It was going to finish this now while the blond-haired man was distracted. And fast.

Gathering chakra around its jaws the clone tensed its hind legs, the ground cracking from the pressure before exploding into the air. Soaring over Minato's head, about twelve feet above him the clone fired the newly made purple sphere.

Time seemed to have slowed as the sphere rocketed toward Minato. At the same time the Kyuubi snapped its jaws shut around its own sphere.

One second passed.

Minato could feel the enormous amount of chakra from both foxes about to erupt. The Kyuubi's form bloated while the Tailed Beast Bomb above its head neared closer to his position.

Another second passed.

On his way over here Minato had tried to formulate a plan to subdue the Kyuubi, and later, its clone as well. In time he would have come up with something. But he didn't.

There wasn't enough time to think. Things were going too fast. He had to act now.

He had to go by instinct.

And he had to protect everyone.

 **"Hiraishin _."_**

In a blink he was gone with the Kyuubi no Yoko.

One moment all was quiet, in the next. . .

BOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

"Minato, what are you. . ." Sarutobi whispered, eyes fixed on the giant dome of light that erupted a few miles away from the distance. He watched the light die, a heavy, heavy silence occurring once more.

 ** _'Hiraishin,_ ' **he thought absently, _'You've saved us, Minato.'_

"Such power. . ." Gamabuta rumbled, a scowl on his face after the light had died down completely. The giant toad turned and looked down at the Third Hokage, "Hiruzen-"

 **RAAAAWW!**

Before the chief toad of Mount Myōboku could utter another word he was suddenly covered in a roar of fire, the flames completely surrounding him in an explosion of fire within mere moments.

The intense heat and pressure was enough to blow back the Third Hokage who had been standing too close to the giant summon. After quickly gaining his footing Hiruzen could do nothing but stare in horror as Gamabuta was lost in the giant fireball of the hellish flames.

The chief toad thrashed and bellowed in agony and his saving grace came in the form of a large burst of smoke that transported him back top his home world, Mount Myōboku, preventing the fireball from incinerating him at that moment.

After the toad had disappeared the flames quickly died away. Sarutobi caught the sound of a low, deep, angry growl.

The next thing he knew, five long gashes appeared on his torso in an explosion of blood, the force of the blow sending him rocketing backwards, through a large piece of debris before rolling to a stop.

The shinobi were stunned. "Lord Third!" Someone shouted before finding himself suddenly choking on something. Looking down he found that he throat had been savagely torn open, the skin ripped away until all that was left was his hanging voice box. The man gagged before falling limply to the ground, a pool of his own blood quickly forming around him.

A bloodied, clawed hand with orange fur then stomped on his head, the skull of the now dead shinobi caving in slightly as the Kyuubi clone stood over his corpse in all its glory, its eyes glowing an evil red with bloodlust. The shinobi felt fear gripped their hearts and drop into their stomachs when those bright, murderous eyes ran over every single one of them.

 **"As you can see,"** the demon spoke with a hint of amusement, **"You're all going to be dead before you take your next breath."**

It then disappeared in a show of speed to resume its massacre.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was struggling to recover from the surprise blow he received from the demon. He managed to sit up and look down at his wounds with a pained, frustrated grimace. From his left shoulder, all the way near his left hip, were five crude, messy slashes through his skin from the claws of the creature that was currently picking off shinobi left and right in bloody fashions.

The former Hokage growled, "Dammit."

The creature was fast. It had caught him off guard. In his haste to get to Minato, Sarutobi had forgotten about the Kyuubi clone; a mistake he was heavily paying for as blood trekked down his wounds at an alarming rate.

The Third Hokage was kneeling now as he took a calming breath and set a concentrated amount of his chakra to his wounds. After less than twenty seconds the slash like wounds were reduced to scab-like states. It wasn't perfect but at least he had stopped the bleeding. For the most part.

He was hurt, but he can still fight.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes in deadly resolve. He'll kill this creature; whatever the cost.

With his staff in hand he lunged at the fox. The clone saw him quickly approaching and rushed to meet him. A few shinobi tried to intervene but the fox's tails snapped out and violently push them aside, spending them colliding into raised debris and into their own brethren.

Sarutobi aimed a swiped over its head, the fox blocking the staff with one of its tails as Sarutobi quickly turned and struck out a side kick. Before it could connect the tail parried with the staff suddenly stretched to the side, the staff moving along with it which disrupted Sarutobi's balance enough for the fox to weave away from his leg. Sarutobi's eyes widened when the fox went to bite the outstretched limb.

Quickly twirling his staff Sarutobi stabbed it to the ground and used the solid hold to twist his leg away just in time before the fox's jaws clamped down on the limb with tremendous force. Twisting in mid-air again Sarutobi's foot clipped the fox's lower jaw sending its head to the side. The moment his feet touched the ground Sarutobi leaped back.

That was a mistake.

The fox recovered quicker than he had thought and wasn't prepared when two of its tails whipped out and snagged his feet and yanked.

Having his both his legs pulled from under him Sarutobi was left momentarily suspended, the fox looming over him with its mouth opened wide, an orange glow emitting from the back of its throat. Sarutobi widened his eyes when a torrent of fire came bearing down on him.

Suddenly, from his staff a large arm manifested and grabbed the fox's throat in an iron grip, forcibly steering the fox's head away from Sarutobi, the fire attack passing over him. However, the arm hadn't reacted fast enough and Sarutobi was nicked on the shoulder from the searing flames.

Another arm grew from the staff and gripped the fox's skull before slamming its head to the ground with great ferocity, brining its whole body on the its side.

With the clone dazed Sarutobi jumped back and gained considerable distance, wincing from the burn on his left shoulder.

He watched as his staff exploded in a cloud of smoke, revealing its true form: The Monkey King Enma.

"I'll wreath the life out of your very being demon!" Enma roared.

Possessing white fur and long unkempt white hair, long sideburns and a goatee, Enma wore a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings; his long tail was also white.

As the Monkey King, Enma was a very strong summon that possessed immense strength, which Enma currently made great use of with the Kyuubi clone, the fox rolling along the ground in an effort to get the Monkey King off its throat. But Enma was determined on not letting go, rolling along with the fox while still squeezing harder, and harder.

Despite his summon keeping the fox grounded Sarutobi had no qualms that it wouldn't be long before the Kyuubi clone broke free of Enma's hold.

The fox may not be the real Kyuubi, holding only three tails, Sarutobi could see as clear as day that the fox was dangerous. And as big of a threat as the one with Minato. If this fox here was truly a clone of the Kyuubi then that made it, in a sense, a Tailed Beast; it couldn't be killed.

He had to seal it.

Right now.

Sarutobi began forming seals with a firm resolve, having faith that Minato will put a stop to the Kyuubi's reign of destruction and terror once and for all, and having faith that Konoha will be rebuilt, with new leaves blooming for years to come.

Even if he were no longer here to witness it.

 **RAAAAAAAWWWW!**

A loud roar sounded causing Sarotobi to look up, only to find his summon flying straight at him. Performing a quick sidestep, Sarutobi managed to avoid Enma's large body from crashing into his own, which would've been a painful collision. The Monkey King came to a stop by flipping over and landing on his feet, wincing and snarling as he did so.

When the old man stole a glance at his state Enma shouted a warning, "Pay attention Saru! He's coming!"

Snapping back to the fox the Third Hokage's eyes widen when a purple sphere was already in the demon's mouth, ready to hurdle it at him. He quickly held his hand out to Enma who understood the gesture and jumped toward Sarutobi, transforming back into his staff form as he did so just as the clone sent its **Bijuudama** rocketing toward them.

Twirling the staff the second he caught it the Third Hokage let loose a mighty swing and send the sphere off course, the sphere sailing far off in the distance before detonated, vaporizing a large section of trees.

The Third Hokage let out a breath. If his Adamantine Staff wasn't as hard as diamond. . .

 **RAAAAAAWWWW!**

The Kyuubi clone stomped in his direction, ready to charge him. Sarutobi readied himself, sliding into his stance with a cold expression.

For a brief moment everything was still. From the corner of his eyes Sarutobi could see a few of the remaining shinobi preparing their ninjutsu and weapons, readying to assist the old man in any, and every way possible. To the end.

The Third turned his eyes back to the demon and waited.

.

.

.

.

The clone dragged its front hand forward before becoming a blur of motion as it headed straight toward Sarutobi at a deadly speed.

Then it suddenly stopped; frozen completely like a statue in mid-step.

Sarutobi was utterly confused by the clone's actions, as were the surrounding shinobi. The old man blinked and could now see pure disbelief in its red eyes that were once glowing in animosity just moments ago.

Then, he felt it.

The constant, looming, threatening, negative, deadly, enormous, terrifying, enmity, powerful presence of the Kyuubi had just. . .vanished completely.

It took a second for him to realize the cause, _'Minato. . .you did it.'_ Minato had sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into a vessel at last. He had won. The Kyuubi was gone.

Sarutobi blinked.

And. . .so was the clone.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Far from the village resided a quite forest full of tall trees with the greenest of leafs anyone in their life would see in the Land of Fire. For the past couple of hours it had been dead silent. Mother Nature herself had sensing the dreadful, fearful, cold, malicious atmosphere that had been occurring a few miles away. All was silent to hide from the sense of terror, doom, and death in the air. All was motionless in an effort of the fates to keep that terrible force away from these peaceful forests.

Unfortunately, there are some things in the world that fate had absolutely no control over. Or, at the very least, never saw coming.

 **"Hiraishin _."_**

In a blink, a flash, the serene changed; the very thing that made had Nature still and scared was now in the very center.

Minato found himself panting as he keeled with one harm wrapped around his wife, and the other wrapped securely around his infant son.

He manged to say between breaths."S-Sorry, Kushina. I had to take him out of the village quickly, and this was the only marker that was far enough." Minato took a glance at the monster fox looming over them, "Are you able to. . .?"

Kushina smiled tiredly at him, "Yes, I can still do it." Grunting in effort, Kushina summoned forth her **Adamantine Sealing Chains,** the durable chains sprouting from her back and quickly subduing the Kyuubi's movement, trapping its limbs and tails tightly with no chance of escape.

The Kyuubi tried to resist but could only growl in anger.

Kushina gasped at the strain from keeping the beast at bay with her current state. "O-Okay. Now what?"

"I. . .don't know." he said in a defeated tone. "Everything was happening too fast; alot of things were happening. I had to act, and I was hoping to. . .come up with something in the meantime. . .but I-"

"It's okay." Kushina smiled weakly. "I get it. All of this, it sucks."

A small chuckle escaped Minato's mouth, "Yeah. Big time." he offered her a small grin in amusement.

Silent reigned between the husband and wife, with the infant Naruto still tucked in the former's arm, sleeping soundly as his parents pondered on what to do with the massive tailed beast snarling at their backs as it continued to try and break free of its restrains.

"I could have it re-sealed into me." Kushina said.

Minato looked at her, conflicted, "Yes. But you could die this time, your body has been through enough trauma already."

"I know. If I die, then I'll be able to take the Kyuubi with me to my death. So it's okay. I can save everyone this way."

"No." Minato said firmly. "I can't lose you."

"Don't be selfish dammit! What other choice do we have? If you have any better ideas than tell me!" she snapped.

Minato gained a hurtful look, "Think about what you're doing, you'll be-"

"Saving you." Kushina then looked at the sleeping Naruto, an expression of pure fondness and affection adoring her face. "And our son."

She looked at her husband with a meaningful smile. "Thank you for everything you've given me, Minato. Since I've meant you, my life has been filled with nothing but happiness and love. You have become the light that led my heart out of the darkness that once plagued me from my burden as a host. You saved me. You became my whole world."

"I. . .I"ll never be able to repay all you've done for me, but right now. . .I can save you, and make sure you're alive to raise Naruto, to be there for me, to guide him and watch him grow up. If I must die tonight, then I will, in order to protect my family. I love you both so much."

"My only regret. . .is that I would not able do the same as you, and that is to watch Naruto grow up. It's okay though. I know you'll take good care of him, and shower him with that same love that made me feel so happy."

Minato couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of his eyes at the warm, loving smile Kushina was giving him. He felt his throat and chest constrict from all the emotions he was feeling.

"Come on Minato," she gave a little laugh, "you look like a cry baby." she chided.

Minato could only let the water run down his cheeks and offer a sad smile, "I know." he chuckled softly, "But I can't help it."

Kushina lost all amusement on her face, "It's time for you to go now, Minato." she whispered.

Minato felt his mind go into overdrive. This couldn't be the only way for this to end, there had to be another way, there had to be something else he could do to save the village and stop the Kyuubi.

 _'Think.'_

Kushina sealing the Kyuubi inside herself to her death would only be a temporal solution. Even if she took the fox with her to the afterlife the beast would reform a few years from now. By then the fox could appear anywhere, and without a proper host ready for the sealing.

Time paused a moment as Minato finally began to think for rationally now, his mind speeding a mile a minute. There can't be no proper host for the Kyuubi, unless they possessed the Uzumaki bloodline. Their blood and special chakra were unlike any other shinobi clan in the world; their powerful genetics that allowed them long live and strong, durable bodies surpassing all.

They were born to house incredibly dense chakra such as the nine-tailed beast.

His eyes drifted to the snoozing baby in his arms.

 _'Uzumaki blood.'_

Immediately, conflicting thoughts almost over came him before he forcibly banished them from his mind. Naruto, his own son, would be perfect. However, his small body was too small to handle the full throttle of the Kyuubi's power.

 _'But maybe he didn't have to.'_

His eyes gained a gleam with newfound hope as an idea began formed in his head. Images of the masked man passed his mind's eye, serving to strengthen his quickly resolve in his decision.

Two birds, one stone.

The image of the Kyuubi's clone roared to life before his vision. ' _Lord Third, I'll leave him to you.'_

 _'Uzumaki blood, the dangerous masked Uchiha. You are the best solution, Naruto, my son. I know you can face the burden I'm about to place on you. With the power of the Kyuubi, Naruto, I know you'll do great things. You'll protect Konoha, and defeat that man, and protect the world.'_

He smiled. ' _I know you can, because y_ _ou are my son. I believe in you, Naruto. I love you. And I'm sorry.'_

He turned to Kushina, "Listen. . ."

* * *

 _Present_

The Kyuubi Clone ran face first into the barrier, not having noticed it due to the speed it was traveling at. Recovering instantly the fox began clawing at the near invisible barrier, the clone's anger increasing each passing second. The clone snarled in fury before jumping back and prepared to fire off a **Tailed Beast Bomb.**

Suddenly, the barrier dissolved like shattered ice.

The clone rushed onward without a thought, not wasting anymore time. Something was very, very wrong. The clone had been so distracted by the other shinobi that it'd forgotten about Minato. And now the fox could no longer sense its original, and that could only mean. . .

The clone came to a stop to a terrible sight.

 ** _'No.'_**

Minato lied lifeless on the ground, his wife, the former host, lied beside the blond. They were both covered in blood; large gaping holes were present where their stomachs would be. They were not moving at all. They were dead.

But the clone's attention was directed somewhere else entirely.

Red eyes were locked onto what appeared to be a ceremonial bed; a crib; more specifically, the infant that was asleep inside the crib. The fox let out a growl of disbelief, sounding more like a moan, its eyes catching sight of a seal array around the infant's stomach.

The fox's wide eyes slowly narrowed, before becoming unnaturally wide in rage.

A strong burst of killing intent suddenly flooded the area, causing the baby to awaken and release a cry of distress. The Kyuubi clone stalked toward the crying infant, growling and snarling and snapping its teeth in rage, stepping over the body of the baby's father and now loomed over the infant, red eyes burning crimson.

The clone was releasing a spike of chakra of great ferocity, the energy responding to its anger as the potency cracked the very ground it stood on. It growled loudly. Now that the fox stood within such close proximity of the child, it could sense the presence of the Kyuubi.

There was no doubt.

This human child. . .was the new host. The Kyuubi was sealed inside him; its original was sealed inside the infant.

The Kyuubi's clone trembled.

.

 _ **'Those.**_

 _._

 _ **Damn.**_

 _._

 _ **Motherfucking.**_

 _._

 _ **Piece of shit** **HUMANS!'**_

The Kyuubi's clone howled, reeling its arm back with claws poised to _shred_ and _maul._ The clawed hand was brought down heavily, and all the fox could see next was _red._

* * *

Sarutobi was running through the trees as fast as he could. His lungs burned and his leg muscles strained badly but he didn't let up his pace, not even a little, he couldn't afford to. He had to get there as soon as possible. He had to get there now.

If Minato had done what he think he did. . .

And if the Kyuubi clone got there first. . .

Kami, just let him make it in time!

Hiruzen burst through the trees and into a large clearing, only to come to a complete stop at the sight before him.

Minato and Kushina lied dead on the ground, covered in blood and dirt, defeated. Hiruzen then quickly ran his eyes through the rest of the area and saw no signs of the clone. With a heavy heart his eyes lingered on to the empty, ceremonial crib; noting the blood stains on the inside, and no baby. . .

The former Hokage couldn't stop the tears that gathered in his eyes as he walked toward their bodies, other shinobi trailing behind him in sober silence.

Hiruzen stood over the fallen Yondaime and keeled by his body, soft, heavy eyes trailing over the large hole in his stomach, and then to the large, claw-like cuts to his throat.

He bowed his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I am so, so sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your child."

Minato had saved Konoha from the Kyuubi by sacrificing his own new born, he had done his part, but Sarutobi failed to do his. He wasn't able to defeat the clone, because of that he had failed Minato, he had failed Kushina, and worst of all, he had failed their sacrifice to the village; their legacy.

If he had been stronger, faster, he could have made it in time to stop the clone and save that innocent little life.

If only he could. . .

"T-Third." A soft, weak voice called.

Sarutobi snapped his head over to the sound to find two jounin sitting up a very pale, barely alive Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushina!" he exclaimed in surprise before quickly making his way in front of her. However, the moment of happiness and relief disappeared when he took a close up look at the severity of her condition, and her injury.

Sarutobi looked at her face and the former Hokage could tell that Kushina had only moments before she joined her husband in death. Her eyes were bleary and grey; she was only managing to hang on by a mere thread.

"Kushina," he whispered, his eyes soft and full of regret, "I'm sorry. Please forgive this foolish old man, for not being able to save you and your family."

"Third," Kushina said with a rasp, "You don't understand. Minato, he. . .he. . ." Her voice lowered to a whispered and Hiruzen quickly moved his near her shoulder with his ear facing her mouth.

"He what Kushina?" The old man could tell that what the dying redhead was trying to tell him was important. And she was determined to tell him with her dying breath. "Kushina," he pressed gently, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"When Minato sensed the other fox coming here, incase it tried to kill Naruto, Minato, after. . .after sealing the Kyuubi. . .he. . ."

Kushina silently whispered the cause of her concern to Sarutobi. By the time she finished, the old man had his eyes wide in disbelief, slowly moving back to reveal his face filled with shock.

"Kushina," he breathed, bewildered, "Are you sure?"

The woman gave him one last smile. "His name is Naruto. . .named after the hero in. . .Jiraiya-sensei's book; Naruto Uzumaki."

With that, Kushina's eyes lids closed for the last time, leaving Hiruzen still stunned and horrified at the revelation concerning the fate of her son, and the Kyuubi's clone.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"WAAAHH! WAAAHH!"

A clawed hand lowered the screaming infant to the ground before pulling back, the clawed fingers curling as a deadly snarl erupted from the owner, and the appendage was brought down swiftly.

 _Red._

Again.

 _Red._

And again.

 _Red._

. . .

 **"DAMN YOU YONDAIME!"**

* * *

Note: Took me forever to write this. I think this could go somewhere, if people liked this chapter.

Come on guys, if you want another update. . .wait for it. . .REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Was it bad?

Does it have potential?

Does it have your attention at the moment?

Does my grammar suck?

What'd you think of the fights?

What'd you think of the clone and how it came to be?

REVIEW! Come on*whines* I worked really hard on this! Especially the fights and the ending scenes!


	2. No Matter The Costs, Whatever The Costs

Yo.

Shout out to my buddy Zeroexpo13 and his amazing story 'Hatred For Love.'

It's a NarutoxFairyTail crossover with the NarutoxErza pairing. Please give it a read and review, the guy deserves it.

On to the show.

* * *

 **No Matter The Costs, Whatever The Costs**

A pair of large red eyes slowly opened, glassy with confusion, having difficulty in comprehending the owner's newfound consciousness. Slowly, the deluded, slited pupils became sharp and focused, before suddenly constricting in alarm.

 **"Gah!"**

After releasing a surprised shout the Kyuubi all but sprang to its feet, its head moving around frantically, taking in the fact that it was now in a massive dark room, with a pair of gates keeping it caged on one side of the room.

The fox froze at the sight of the gates, staring at them in shock, before the events leading to its imprisonment came flooding back.

Its escape.

The masked Uchiha.

The assault on Konoha.

The sealing.

The Yondaime.

Everything.

The Kyuubi felt its temples began to throb from remembering the events, the fox grinding its teeth in irritation; in rage. The Kyuubi had absolutely no sense of time at the moment, utterly oblivious to how many bloody nights have passed since its last moment of awareness.

The Kyuubi growled angrily and stepped forward.

Slowly, the fox brought its arm up and pressed its hand against the barred doors and _pushed._

The gates didn't even groan in protest to the pressure emitted from the Kyuubi's strength. Growling, the fox added more force and the gates still showed absolute no signs in budgeting.

The fox stopped before grabbing one of the bars and _squeezed._

Not even a dent or a creak was made.

The Kyuubi suddenly rammed its entire body against the cage. The force of the collision shook the entire room and sent the water flying in waves away from the point of impact, the sound of the crash of the Kyuubi's massive frame against the gates was practically deafening and powerful.

The entire room was affected as it continued to tremble from the shock, however, the gates barley made a sound, nothing but a low rumbling of the bars as they still held strong and unmovable. Roaring, the Kyuubi rammed its body a second time, setting off another tremendous, ear-splitting shock wave from the impact, sending more water rushing away in a roar of waves as the room shook greatly.

The gates, however, only rumbled silently.

Snarling, the giant fox smashed its clawed fist against the bars in frustration one last time before finally relenting, its rage having only dwindled down slightly after its tantrum.

The fox cursed its situation, cursing being trapped and subjugated to a human host once more. It cursed the Yondaime, it cursed the village and all the humans within it. The Kyuubi cursed its clone especially, it cursed the clone heavily, and damned the Yondaime to hell.

* * *

 _"SEAL!"_

 ** _"NOOOO!"_** _The Kyuubi howled in rage and despair as its entire form became intangible before being forcibly suppressed and contained into the human infant, the sensation of being sealed felt like getting hit with a massive whiplash, like being spun around in a powerful suction of a hurricane, or a whirlpool._

 _It happened so fast, and once fully sealed into the small body the Kyuubi was left heavily disoriented. The strain on its psych was too much, not only from being sealed inside a small body, but also from having its power, its form, separated into two. In half._

 _The Kyuubi was delirious, its vision blackening with unconsciousness closing in as its eyelids became heavier and heavier. The Kyuubi shook its head in an attempt to stay awake, but it was in vain as its eyelids dropped lower and lower, its eyesight getting darker._

 _The Kyuubi cursed, then heard voices._

 _"The other one is coming."_

 _"Oh, no." The second voice sounded panicked._

 _"There's no need to worry Kushina."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"The clone won't harm one hair on Naruto, I will make sure of that."_

 _"Minato, what are you doing?"_

 _"I am protecting our son." Minato said firmly._

 _"Oh. I see," Kushina said, her tone understanding, "Are you sure that's going to. . .?"_

 _"Yes. It has too. At least, until Lord Third. . ."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Sorry, Kushina, but I need some of your chakra."_

 _"Ok. Here. Now do it."_

 _" **Ninja Art-!"**_

 _The Kyuubi briefly lapsed into unconsciousness, missing the rest of the conversation between Minato and Kushina, and the former's casting of an apparent technique, because now it heard a different voice. A much deeper one._

 ** _"No."_**

 _Vision darkening tremendously, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the voice of its clone, then dimly felt a sudden spike of chakra and killing intent._

 _A small smirk tugged its lips back, the Kyuubi letting a out a weak laugh, **'That's it my clone. Kill the host, and set me free.'**_

 _The Kyuubi's eyes closed, hearing its clone roar and howl obscenity._

 _However, instead of piercing flesh, the last sound the Kyuubi heard was a loud thud._

* * *

The Kyuubi snarled, **"Curse you Yondaime. A** **nd you, my stupid clone, you have failed me."**

Speaking of the clone. . .

What the hell was it up to?

The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes and stared intently at the gates, frowning in concentration before its eyes flashed red and suddenly, the fox no longer found itself standing behind the cage, no longer staring at the bars of the gates. Instead, it found itself in a an area surrounded in forest greenery.

In the distance, a small port village could be spotted beyond the trees and branches, the sun's rays casting shadows among the wooden roofs and the dirt streets as night neared.

Through the eyes of its clone Kurama could see people still walking the darkening streets while absently noting by the village's appearance, itself and its clone are still in the land of fire, although, likely quite the distance from Konoha. Somewhere.

But where exactly are they? Why was the clone here? Why?

Kurama quickly became anxious when the clone had done nothing but stare at the humans from its perch in the trees, the Kyuubi's eyes flashing red once again before finding itself staring at a very dark, rocky surface.

Through the eyes of its host Kurama was severely more confused by this new terrain.

This was a cave it seemed, a very dark cave, and from the rather rough and pointy looking ceiling multiple droplets of water fell from the jagged edges above. Judging from the dampness, apparently an underground cave near water perhaps? Kurama could hear the soft rippling sound of water nearby over the child's whimpering.

Kurama snarled. There was no doubt anymore. Its host was still alive and breathing, left in some damned, wet underground cave by its clone. Kurama was beginning to grow angry.

Switching back to the clone's vision Kurama now found that the clone was inside the village, its eyes watching two women. One of them carried a baby in her arms. It took all but a second to realize its clone was stalking them. Why? What purpose does this serve?!

Kurama's anger increased tenfold at the actions of its clone. Then the fox heard the clone's thoughts as it continued to follow the women, and Kurama couldn't believe its ears. It simply couldn't believe what it heard.

The Kyuubi no Yoko just couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Awww, he's so cute!"

The woman gave a wide smile to her friend, "He is the cutest, isn't he?"

"I still can't believe you're a mom now Marissa. I know you're already thirty-"

"Cena. . ." The woman spoke warningly. She didn't like to be reminded how old she was getting.

The two women walked down the street of their village, with the mother on her way home when she came across her best friend, Cena, who had yet to see her one month old baby.

Grinning playfully, Cena merely waved her hand, "Sorry. But anyways, how is it being a mother?"

Marissa groaned, her face falling flat. "It's exhausting!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Cena said with a cherry smile.

Marissa only shook her head, "You have no idea. This kid is driving me up the wall. Sure, he's asleep now, but at home he's a little monster. I won't go to far with details but I will say this: I am so sore."

Cena blinked, looking between the mother and the child in her arms, before settling on the former with a blush.

"You mean-"

"Every two hours he needs to be fed, again, and again, and again. My poor breast." Marissa moaned pitifully.

"Isn't it supposed to be painful only when their teeth grow in?"

"As I said, little monster. I think he's extra rough even when he doesn't have to be just to make me suffer."

As the two women continue to laugh and talk about motherhood they were unaware that they were being followed by a hooded figure in a gray cloak.

The figure had been stalking them for nearly a half hour, unnoticed by the two females. Under the hood was nothing but darkness, keeping the person's face from being seen by other passersby along the way.

Due to the hooded individual's statue, one would assume a male was under the robe.

Keeping a distance of a least twenty feet away from women the hooded stranger stopped when his two targets came near a crossroads and watched as the two paused at the middle to exchange farewells before going their separate ways.

Marissa hummed as she thought how nice it was to see her friend again. She looked down at her son who slept peacefully in her arms.

"Oh my little Katsu, you are soo cute." The woman gushed. "Today was really a nice stroll through our little village, wasn't it? I just hope Saito is back home from the docks, waiting for us."

"You think daddy will have dinner ready?" she asked with a smile before scoffing to the side. "Doubt it. I mean he does his best but. . ." Trailing off Marissa could only shake her head, not noticing the hooded figure walking less than three feet behind her.

As her home came into view Marissa hummed, "Almost there."

By now, Marissa was the only one on the street, it was close to dinner time so most people were already in their homes. She hoped her husband was too.

Still unaware of the danger on her heel Marissa adjusted her hold on her son who opened his eyes at the movement, the baby catching sight of a clawed hand reaching for his mother.

Just before the claws could graze Marissa's shoulder, the hand froze suddenly before quickly retreating back inside its long sleeve, the baby gurgling innocently as his eyes remained fixed on the cloaked figure until his mother finally stepped inside their home.

The figure in the gray cloak was facing a building, its head titled toward the big sign on above the doors.

CLINIC.

Staring at the sign, the hooded figure turned toward the direction of the mother's home, then back to the sign, before slowly walking into the building.

Looking around, the figure saw only a few people sitting off to the side of the main room, either waiting or filling out forms. Behind the main desk was a nurse who was reading through a bunch of other forms and papers. The only notable thing about her was her tightly braided black hair and her rectangle glasses. Moving toward the front desk the figure ignored the curious glances of the other patients, stopping before the nurse who sat up straighter in her chair and provided her full undivided attention.

She frowned in confusion, "May I help you?"

From the darkness of the hood, red slit eyes glowed ominously and she knew no more.

* * *

*SPLASH*

An empty bottle was thrown into the water of a cavern, sinking deep into the dark blue abyss within seconds. A low growl echoed throughout the cave, red eyes glowing in the dark before closing, a low throaty rumble sounding before all was silent.

The cavern was surrounded by small streams of water on the floor, all leading to a much larger body of water, which led to the entrance, and beyond that the deep blue sea. The entirely of the floor was made up of easy, smooth land with a few hard edges of stone here and there.

And on that space of land lied a monster fox with three tails, its head resting on its arms in a slumber, a small breeze from the entrance causing its orange fur to shift slightly as its low breath made small ripples in the surrounding water.

The Kyuubi's clone opened its eyes and sparred a glance at the spot where it threw the empty bottle, _**'Better than the alternative I suppose.'**_

Gaze shifting to the now peacefully sleeping infant the clone gave a low snarl, the baby had finally stopped his blasted crying and whimpering.

The fox rested its eyes again and soon was lulled to sleep by the silence; its mind wondering back to how it got here.

Almost three days had passed since the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, three days since the Kyuubi's clone had ran off with the new jinchuuriki of the strongest Tailed Beast.

The clone had ran fast, utterly desperate to get far away from the village, not having a clue where it was heading as it practically blazed past many, many trees. Didn't care. It just had to get away. Far away. Fast.

Only once did it stop, for just a single moment. The clone had tried one more time to end the live of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It was meant with an utter failure and a complete waste of time. After that the clone zipped through the land like a deity of speed unbound.

The clone had passed by the port village without sparing it one glance, finding itself approaching a cliff at the far edge of the town.

The Kyuubi clone had sprung through the trees and leaped off the cliff without hesitation, falling down close to thiry-five feet before landing on ocean water; had been a second away from taking off toward the vast sea, when it noticed something on the the bottom of the cliff's wall.

The fox had paused, turned around, and found a small opening inside the rock wall. The shape was acute and jagged; best described. The size was smaller than an average human but bigger than most things as well. The clone hadn't wasted any time upon seeing the opening.

After it adjusted its hold on the infant under its arm, the fox's form had shrunk down drastically to the size of an above average dog, then approached the entrance.

The fox's attempt at going into the hole was proven rather difficult the first time, mainly because its size had been still too big, and the infant in its grasp had been getting in the way when the fox tried to go in torso first.

Reducing its size anymore would have been counterproductive because then the fox would have been unable to hold the infant correctly.

So the fox had brought the wailing infant up to its mouth and placed the tiny jinchuuriki in-between its razor sharp teeth, its jaws locking lightly as humanly possible so the infant wouldn't fall out of its mouth, or get severely punctured.

Then the fox forced its way inside the cliff wall head first, with the crying Naruto in its mouth; blanket and all. The image of the three-tailed demon fox with the baby Naruto in its mouth would've made anyone have a new love of almighty Kami-sama scared right into them.

The clone ran its eyes over the cavern and found a patch of land beyond the body of water at the opposite side of the underground cave.

After having analyzed the cavern the fox quickly trotted forward, the water decreased and lowered into small streams, a multitude of them completely fanning out the cavern's only piece of solid ground; the whole segment damp as a result, as well the entirety of the cavern.

Rather carelessly, and quite roughly, the fox had placed the infant on to the ground on the driest spot on the piece of land. The clone didn't have time to ponder on its thoughts before its next course of action was quickly chosen as Naruto kept crying.

The Kyuubi clone had presumed him to be hungry and quickly backtracked its way to the port village.

Which led to the current present; the Kyuubi's clone and the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki resting side by side; a large supply of bottled breast milk set off next to them.

On the contrary, the Kyuubi clone was not resting to regain stamina, no, it needed to think. It was highly unlikely it and the jinchuuriki could stay in the cavern for long. The fox did not know when exactly, but perhaps sooner than it liked, Konoha would be coming for the host and itself.

The clone had to find a place, a location, that had no human civilization whatsoever, in the past or present. Someplace, where no human would have any form of knowledge of; a place not marked in any map. At least, until the Kyuubi says otherwise. Or if Konoha was already on its trail at this very moment.

Too many factors were obscure and too many courses were uncertain, unnecessary even; ones taken or have yet to take. The clone needed Kurama to guided it, until then the clone was at a loss on how to proceed further.

So, the clone waited; asleep. But not for long.

Its rest was abruptly disturbed by a thunderous shout.

 **"WAKE UP!"**

The clone's red eyes snapped open and the fox stood up with a startled hiss, the fox finding itself in a massive dark room.

Looking around the fox saw that the ceiling was an endless void and the room had plenty of space for a being like itself to move around in. In fact, like the ceiling, the room seemed to go on forever, nothing but blackness behind it.

Padding the water the fox growled at the odd color, the water only deep enough to submerge its clawed fingers. However, the change in scenery no longer held any concern when massive gates came into its view.

The fox's eyes widened when a much, much larger fox emerged slowly from the shadows, its own red eyes staring down at the much smaller fox.

The Kyuubi towered over its much smaller clone and stared it down with its immense eyes.

The clone spoke, **"Kurama."**

The Kyuubi was silent and gave the smaller fox an impassive look.

Finally, the strongest Bijuu spoke, **"What do you think you are doing?"**

 **"Are you aware of the situation?"** The clone inquired.

 **"Situation."** Kurama repeated, narrowing its eyes, **"You mean my current situation of once again being trapped inside another host? Something that you should have prevented in the first place?** **Yes, I am VERY aware of the situation."**

The Kyuubi's voice grew louder, **"I am also aware that YOU'RE the cause of this _situation_ , because you have failed to uphold in the obligation as to why you were created in the first place. ****You have failed to kill the Yondaime, you have failed the purpose of your creation."**

The Kyuubi snarled loudly before letting out a low growl, **"Yes, the masked Uchiha was unanticipated in the whole endeavor but after we were freed from his damned ocular powers** **you should of stayed by my side after finding me, and kill the Yondaime at all costs so he wouldn't make an attempt like this again."**

 **"But no, you were busy dancing around with an old monkey!"** The Kyuubi roared before practically exploding in fury.

 **"YOU HAVE FAILED IN SLAUGHTERING ALL THAT THREATENED MY FREEDOM, INCLUDING THE YONDAIME! YOU HAVE FAILED ME! YOU HAVE FAILED THE VERY FOUNDATION OF YOUR EXISTENCE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE-"**

 **"I meant after."** The clone said carefully, void of emotion, showing no outward response over the rightful anger of its creator, but very much aware of how truly angry the much larger fox was at its current. . .placement.

The Kyuubi paused before speaking again, its tone eerily calm with malice and danger dancing behind it.

 **"Oh. Like when you were planning to nap that human for her breast milk? No, not entirely."** The Kyuubi replied slowly before continuing curtly, **"Explain to me, wh** **y did you steal all those items from that. . .establishment? Why did you get those things? Why is the host alive? Why are you _keeping_ the human alive? You tell me _why?"_** Kurama snarled, its tone in the last sentence critical and implying.

Finally, emotion appeared in the clone's eyes: shame and uncertainty, **"** I **wasn't sure what to do after the sealing, you were unconscious, so I was forced to act independent to ensured that the humans didn't have possession of you. But you were still unresponsive, so I've merely taken measures in order to communicate with you when you have regained-"**

The clone was cut off by its creator, **"The answer is obvious.** **You didn't need to have confirmation from me, it should have been done on the spot,"** Kurama said coldly, **"Dying would've been a small price to pay, I would've eventually reformed many years later. You didn't need to keep him alive."**

Kurama frowned heavily, **"** **You know this, and yo** **u were meant to kill all who threaten or oppose my freedom.** **At t** **hat moment, what stopped you from doing just that? What stopped you? Tell me."**

The Kyuubi's clone only said one thing, **"The Yondaime."**

Kurama hissed in confusion and anger at the mention of the late leader of Konoha before lowering its head to better meet the clone's gaze and growled, **"You have LOTS of explaining to do, you stupid little imbecile."**

 **"Look into my eyes,"** Kurama's eyes began to glow a bright crimson red, **"Show me everything."**

The Kyuubi's clone raised its head slightly and its own eyes glowed brightly as well, **"Yes."**

* * *

 _Konoha_

Two weeks.

Two weeks have passed since Konoha was assaulted by the Nine-Tails. Two weeks since the monster took countless lives, caused utter destruction and mayhem. And it had been two weeks for Konoha to heal and rebuilt, to recover from the damage, and mourn the heavy losses.

Two weeks of utter, continuous chaos that was just getting started. There was so, so much more recovery, and healing, rebuilding, and mourning Konoha had to go through now after that horrible night. So, so much mourning.

Sarutobi was currently sitting behind his desk in his office inside of the Hokage Tower.

Huh. _His_ desk. _His_ office.

There was a time when he thought they would never be called that again, after so many years of barring the position, after finally passing the hat on to someone else, Sarutobi had thought he would never sit behind this desk again, in this office, and calling them _his._

And, if by some chance that he did step foot inside this office again, Sarutobi wouldn't be calling it _his_ , he would be calling it _Minato's_.

For a very long time. Til the end of his days.

Alas, that was not the case anymore. Because Minato was dead. He died to protect the village, like a true Hokage. He'd done his part. He saved everyone. He protected everyone.

Many lives have perished that night, the night of the Kyuubi's rampage, but if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage, Konoha may have very well been wiped off the very face of the Earth.

But, even so, things should have been played out differently.

The old man had seen plenty in his lengthy life, he had seen many things, more than enough. His time as the Hokage was over. Minato's time, however, was only just beginning. It was his time to lead the future of the village just as he had done, along with the predecessors.

That time was stolen away from Minato, his future had been stolen right from under him.

If only they could have traded places somehow, have their roles reversed, where he died instead of Minato. Sarutobi was an old man now, Minato was someone that Konoha needed, someone that could offer much more to the village than he ever could at his frail old age.

It was because of old age that prevented him from helping Minato in his time of need. It was because of old age that Konoha suffered that night, suffered from the loss of their hero. It was because of old age that prevented him from making it in time; sacrificing his old body in Minato's place.

It was unfair. Minato should still be alive. Not him.

Sarutobi turned his tired eyes to the window behind him, his gaze becoming lost in the gray clouds that made the world dark, dull, and cruel.

Sarutobi had failed that night. Twice.

Visions of a roaring three-tail monster fox came to his mind. Sarutobi wasn't able to kill the clone of the Nine-Tails, the demon was too fast and too strong, and he let the fox escape before he could even attempt to seal it. Next, he quickly pursued it once realizing the direction of the clone's path. The sealing area of its original. And Minato.

Sarutobi hadn't ran so fast in his life, not in a very long time at least, because he knew what Minato had done, he just knew, because Minato would do any thing for the village. That was why Sarutobi knew he had to get there before the demon.

But he just wasn't fast enough.

Minato was found dead with his throat slit by claws. And the baby. . .dear Kami, the baby. . .

If what Kushina had told him during her last moments true, then their child is quite possibly still alive. Although, despite that, with the infant in the hands of the demon, its life. . .its fate. . .Kami only knew what the demon planned to do with the baby; since Minato made it so, that the demon couldn't kill it.

The fox could be hiding anywhere with the poor infant. The poor, poor thing.

That is what's eating him the most. He wasn't able to make it in time to stop the demon from taking Naruto. He had failed in protecting that innocent little life. Sarutobi will never be able to forgive himself for that.

It didn't matter to him that Konoha lost a weapon, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, what mattered to him was they lost a new leaf. He lost a new leaf; one that may never bloom. At least, like the others.

Maybe if he had tried harder. . .if he had just been stronger. . .faster. . .maybe. . .if he had been there. . .if he had been there. . .

Sarutobi closed his eyes in remorse.

If he had been there, maybe he could've done something.

Images of the roaring beast flashed through his mind again, followed quickly by Minato's unmoving body, to the bloody slashes on his throat, and lastly, the empty ceremonial crib. And traces of bloody claw marks.

Sarutobi whispered, "Maybe I could've done something."

* * *

 **"So. . .that's how it is. Huh."** Kurama said calmly after the two demon foxes have exchanged their memories of what happened, the many, many gaps now filled with the horrible truth for both demon foxes.

The clone said nothing and simply stared at its creator, now noticing for the first time the drastic change in the Kyuubi's size. Before, the clone barely pass Kurama's wrist, now, the smaller fox's height went up to Kurama's navel.

To think the Yondaime. . .was able to strip, separate, so much of Kurama's power.

The clone spoke, **"I am sorry Kurama. I tried everything I could, but it is useless. I don't have enough power. However, I'm sure it won't protect him from natural causes. I'll let him starve to death, if that is your wish. I'll hide until your revival, then we can become one once more. State your order, and I'll leave the host to die in this cavern."**

The Kyuubi remained very quiet.

The clone was confused at its creator's lack of response, **"Kurama?"**

The Kyuubi then did something that surprised and confused its clone. Kurama simply stepped away, stepping into the darkness of its confides without a word, leaving the clone at a loss.

 **"Kurama,"** The Kyuubi's clone called, a desperate edge in its voice, **"What do you want me to do?"**

.

.

 **"It is tiring, seeing humans subjecting the Tailed Beast, using our powers for their greed, their endless greed; watching them doing anything for power, our power, and putting us on leashes in our every waking moment. It is tiring to watch them cage us and use us, by any means. Whatever the cost."** Kurama whispered.

 **"Minato proved to me, for the last time, that humans will do anything to control us, willing to go to such lengths. No matter the cost."**

 **"Clone, let me rest for now. It is. . .tiring. . .fighting them. . .all the time."**

With those final words, the Kyuubi's clone was back in its dark cave, alone with the sleeping infant to reflect on Kurama's words.

The fox lowered its head.

If it had just been stronger things wouldn't have ended up the way they are now. If it had been faster, _better_ , maybe. . .maybe. . .if it had just tried harder, if it had just been stronger. . .

Briefly, the clone's eyes held pity for the small life that lied by its clawed hand. The infant was just another victim of humanity's cruelty and their obsession to obtain power, whatever the cost.

Despite everything, the demon could see that much. Clearly.

 ** _'Maybe I could've done something.'_**

Just then, little Naruto's eyes opened before letting out a whimper.

The Kyuubi clone snarled before rearing its arm and brought its claws down in a heavy strike.

 _Red._

 _._

 **"No matter the costs, huh."**

Grunting in annoyance, the demon reached for a bottle of milk stationed next to many others and thought bitterly,

 _ **'I could've done something.'**_

* * *

 _Six years later_

"Dad?"

A small boy spoke curiously at the horse sized monster fox, the demon stopping in its trek to glance at the four year old.

"What is this island?" The boy asked, his blond, spiky hair shifting as he titled his head.

The creature growled out, **"Never you mind. It is of no importance. Just know, we will remain here for a long time. Years. That is all."**

"Okay." The boy said rather meekly, averting his blue eyes to the ground as he followed the fox from a short distant through foliage. He and the creature were walking along the edge of the island, just further past the shore line, the two of them slightly obscured by trees and large plant life as the demon led the boy deeper into the mass of greenery, traveling a sharp North-East on the island's perimeter.

The boy remained quiet for awhile, obediently following the demon fox he called his father as it effortlessly climbed over the small rock formations along with the foliage. The boy had a little bit of difficulty moving around in such a place. He wasn't used to so much traveling either.

After all, for as long as he can remember, he had lived with the fox in a dark cavern. He was taught to read and write in that cave, with the little light provided through the cracks in the rocky ceiling that is.

He was allowed outside on top of the cliff structure hidden amongst the many trees, but other than that, the boy practically had no experience with the outside world, as he was never allowed to go beyond the forest point surrounding a large part of the cliff side.

The fox had provided him knowledge through its own experience, along with the help of books.

Although, it helped little, given that the demon only provided general and basic information, because of that it took some doing for the young boy to stay focussed in following his father, rather than stop and stare in awe at all the tropical sights the island provided.

The monster fox had said that this island would be there home. A place they would be staying at for a long time. He didn't question the fox because it felt. . .nice, being out of that cave, and the thought of never returning made him happy.

He had felt _trapped_ living there. _Caged._

The fact that they'll be out in the open all the time made the boy smile.

However, the boy did have one growing theory as to why the demon fox had decided to move them from the cave after so long.

And the boy suspected it had a lot to do with that thing he learned to do a week ago.

With his chakra.

The fox stopped and stated calmly, **"This is far enough."**

"Huh?" The boy blinked, broken out of his musings, and finding himself in the center of four small rocky hills with lots of greenery growing on them. The hills were stationed in four corners like a square, two in front and two behind; a good hundred yards separating each structure in their placements.

The boy looked around and saw small streams and small bodies water that surrounded the structures in the center, from which he and the fox stood.

The nature and the scenery of this part of the island were rather nice to look at, however, the fox snarled at the boy, **"Listen. You will remain here."**

The boy exclaimed, "Why?"

The fox only responded by roughly pushing the boy toward the nearest hill with its clawed hand, the boy exclaiming in surprise as he found himself pushed close to the stone hill, right into its corner where a small wedge stuck out, and beyond the corner lied the wild blue yonder.

"Hey!" The boy shouted, nearly losing his balance and falling into a small puddle when the fox pulled away its hand. He was silenced when the fox began speaking, **"You will not move and you will stay near the shore line here. This island is a little abstract. I will need to get a better sense of the geography of this island. It shouldn't take long, you will stay here."**

"Okay." He answered, not fully understanding, but the fox could see he understood enough. Always just enough. Now to see if there are any humans living on this island, and eliminate them.

The fox turned to walk deeper into the terrain but briefly glanced at the boy one last time, **"Naruto,"**

"Hmm?" Naruto titled his head slightly but began shifting his feet nervously when the fox sneered its fangs,

 **"For the last time, do not call me dad."**

". . .okay."

The Kyuubi's clone turned forward before stomping off into the forestry, disappearing from sight.

Naruto quickly got comfortable, sitting down on the nice dry ground with his arms wrapped around his knees, probing his head up. He signed in content, all but loving the feel of the warm sun on his face and body as he enjoyed his chance to relax after having endured much traveling.

He was not bothered by the cold, dismissive reaction he received just now when he addressed the demon fox as 'dad.'

Was not the first time it happened. Naruto did not know why. He did not understand the scorn he received wherever he called the fox that word.

It confused the young boy, after all, the monster fox had cared for him for as long as he could remember. It fed him, taught him things, and made sure he was safe and hidden from bad humans.

The Kyuubi clone had done everything for him that defined the very meaning of the word. Because of that, Naruto would called the demon dad on lapse.

Each time was meant with a snarl and a show of teeth.

Naruto didn't mind.

But Naruto just didn't understand.

He knew that the fox was not his real dad, he knew the fox didn't bring him into this world. Even so, the Kyuubi's clone was the only parent he knew or have ever known.

So, the boy would call him dad, until he was given a reason not to.

Naruto sat quietly and patiently waited for the Kyuubi clone to come back, and he knew it would be back.

It always was.

* * *

Note: Naruto is SIX years old.

I'm a little nervous on how I wrote this chapter, so I hope I've met ALL of your expectations for the potential this story idea has.

I hope I've described the settings well enough, and the interaction between Kurama and its clone. Plus the psychological tones and emotions of every character.

Hope everyone was satisfied.

One last thing, I plan to give the Kyuubi clone a name. Calling it 'it' or clone throughout this whole chapter has been annoying.

I have there names in mind, but I'm open for suggestions if you guys wanna share.

More to come soon, and more explanations next chapter, and then some.

Tell me your thoughts, please review :-)


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Please note: Naruto is SIX years old**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review at the end:-)**

 **On to the show.**

* * *

 _(I don't own Naruto, or the image above)_

* * *

 **A Rude Awakening**

 _Naruto stood silently in the middle of a quiet forest, watching curiously as a group of ants made ttheir way up a tree trunk, leaning closer toward the bark to get a better look as they scurried up and down. He looked down and found even more ants scurrying on the ground near the roots, a trail of them leading back up the length of the tree._

 _It was intriguing for the six year old to watch them climb and do. . . .whatever it is they are doing. What are they doing anyway? Ants are weird._

 _Naruto sighed, losing interest in the ants before looking forward toward the direction of a village that lied a few miles away. He couldn't see it due to the density of forestry, but Naruto knew that a small village lied beyond the trees. The demon told him that was where it got food for him._

 _And the fox told him to never go near the village, never go near other humans._

 _Stay hidden in the forest. Never go beyond the forest line._

 _Naruto obeyed. He always did. He had been told humans wanted him for the power he possessed. The demon had told him, they would use him like a weapon and imprison him._

 _He was told he was a Jinchuuriki, whom are host for the great nine chakra monsters of the shionbi world, the Tailed Beast. And the one sealed within his body was the strongest of them all, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the same beast that had spawned the three-tailed horse-sized fox he'd known all his life._

 _Naruto hadn't been sure how to react to that other than accept it as fact; a conventional fact. How else could he? He was just a kid, and children often believe things at face value, and blindly follow their parent's words._ _Plus, Naruto was as innocent as they come, despite being raised by a demonic chakra monster, so their was a low probability he would be capable of foreseeing or understanding the befallment on those that were weak and lack power at the mercy of those that do, much less_ _a jinchuuriki. All Naruto saw of the world was the beauty in it, rather than the evil and darkness lurking behind every corner._

 _Ignorance was bliss, as they say. And that was Naruto's life._

 _The Kyuubi clone had told him many things, but left many things out as well._

 _Even so, Naruto didn't have a reason not to view the fox as his parent despite the fact that t_ _here was still a lot the demon fox had not told the boy, however, Naruto learned that the fox didn't like him asking too many questions, and it would tell him things when it decided he needed to know._

 _Like why the heck did he have to learn to walk on water?_

 _Naruto was supposed to be practicing to use his chakra to walk along the surface of the water in the cavern he lived in, but he succumbed to boredom and decided to climb the ceiling and make his way out through a hole leading to the top of the cliff face._

 _The clone didn't mind. Normally. Sometimes. Okay, if the fox caught him lazing around rather than training the demon would probably be really mad this time._

 _Naruto was taught to center his chakra to his feet_ _by the demon in order to rock climb about seven months ago, not long after he turned six. Since then_ _Naruto would scale his way out of the cavern and up to the top and play in the forest._

 _He had done so more times than the demon felt comfortable with, and Naruto knew that too._

 _But his father had never made an effort to stop him before, so Naruto took every opportunity to hang with the trees since he learned to do so several months ago. Like now for instance, even though Naruto knew he had a task to complete, and that the fox had asked him to stay below in the cavern while it was away._

 _Well, ordered was more like it. With an 'or else' tone at the end of it too._

 _Even so, the boy thought just a few hours out of that dark place would do no harm._

 _Naruto shrugged before turning around, only to run in to something hard._

 _And fuzzy._

 _Naruto yelped, falling on to his rear and wincing when he did. He looked up to see the demon fox standing tall, its size appearing gargantuan to the small four year old, especially from his downed position._

 _"D-Dad." Naruto stuttered._

 _The fox only looked at him silently, peering down at him from its blood red eyes almost menacingly._

 _It was then Naruto grimaced inwardly. He'd been found out._

 _He stood to his feet and muttered, "Sorry."_

 _The fox ignored Naruto's apology and asked stoically, **"Have you mastered water walking?"**_

 _". . .Kind of."_

 ** _"Yes or no."_**

 _Naruto shifted shyly and answered, "No."_

 ** _"Get to it. Now."_** _The last word was growled out._

 _"Okay." Naruto nodded and began making his way to a large stone rock almost three times his size._ _After walking up to the rock Naruto lifted his foot and simply nudged it about six feet to the side._

 _It was a hollow rock, under it was a large hole five feet wide, large enough for the boy to slip through with relative ease. Naruto jumped down, falling about fifteen feet in the air before landing in a crouch on the dry patch of land in the cavern._

 _Naruto stood up straight, unhurt. Despite being only four years old Naruto was still gifted with the shinobi talents._

 _Hearing a small thud, Naruto turned around and found the Kyuubi clone sitting behind him on its hunches less than five feet away, the fox's size having decreased into that of a large dog to fit through the opening on top of the ceiling, which was once again closed by the hollow rock._

 _The rock's position was set in a way that allowed just a bit of light to enter the normally dark cavern._

 _Naruto turned and walked toward the edge of the body of water before stopping and forming a sign with his hands. With his brow furrowed in concentration Naruto followed what the demon had taught him and steadied his breathing and reached deep inside himself, focussing on calling forth the energy within him and mentally command it to flow through him and mold it the way he wanted._

 _Moments later, Naruto took a step forward and then another, walking along the surface of the water, abide, with difficult. Each step was wobbly and awkward as Naruto walked deeper across the water, his brow furrowed in concentration._

 _Suddenly, something happened._

 _Naruto's left foot became submerged under the water by the ankle, the slip up causing the boy to lose his focus completely and fall into the water._

 _Luckily, Naruto had only been far enough that the water went up to his waist. If he had walked any further he would've been completely soaked._

 _He quickly trended back on to dry land, panting lightly,_ _"Sorry. I messed up."_

 _The Kyuubi clone watched Naruto silently as the boy padded his wet shorts dry and then spoke, **"There's an island."**_

 _"Huh?" Naruto gave his caretaker a confused look, "An island?"_

 ** _"Don't you read your books?_** _The fox said with an agitated tone, not wanting to have to explain what an island is to the boy._

 _"Hey, I know what an island is!" Naruto shouted, miffed that the fox was speaking to him like he was stupid. "It's just, what about it?"_

 _The fox looked Naruto in the eye before saying, **"We are leaving this cave. I've found a remote island. When you are able to walk on water correctly we will leave immediately."**_

 _"Huh?" Naruto replied unintentionally, not sure how to feel about such information, "Why? What kind of island is it?"_

 ** _"All you need to worry about right now, is master the ability to walk along the surface of the water. Once you do, we will head out, and it is there I will tell you."_** _The fox said calmly, before its voice took on a much darker tone, **"Like I've said, get to it. Unless, you want to anger me."**_

 _Naruto gulped at the narrowed eyes of the demon fox._

 _"I'm on it."_

 ** _"See that you do."_**

 _Naruto approached the water and repeated the actions and steps with his chakra, whispering under his breath, "I will Dad."_

* * *

*THUMP*

Naruto blinked, mildly startled as his body was briefly lifted off the ground a few of centimeters. He looked up from his sitting position to find the Kyuubi clone staring down at him. Naruto blinked again in surprise at the fox's sudden arrival and stammered, "I-uh-when-?"

The demon interrupted him, **"Stand up."** It ordered in a steel tone.

In an instant Naruto was on his feet.

He stood at rapid attention, knowing to listen when the fox spoke in such a tone to him. Naruto stood and waited obediently, pushing his lingering thoughts on the events that happened not long ago into the back of his mind.

The Kyuubi clone's passive eyes bore down on Naruto before shifting to look past him, then darted side to side all around them. Naruto was momentarily confused at the demon's actions as its eyes continued to roam the surroundings a moment longer before they centered back to him.

 **"Come."** The demon bit out before turning around and stomping away, with Naruto immediately following behind as the fox led him deeper into the forest.

Luckily, they didn't have to walk far, much to the relief of Naruto as the boy was still wary from the journey across the ocean to get to the island.

They walked only over a mile into the forestry, and as soon the sea, as well as the shore line, were completely conceal by the mass of trees did the clone stopped and turned back toward Naruto, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Naruto was unaware that the clone was watching him closely, instead, he was once again drawn to the island's scenery, and the pretty blue sky above. Naruto could see the sun as its rays shined directly above him.

"Wow, it's still really early huh?" He said absently before finally looking back at the clone, "Hey, how big is this island? It must be small if you finished with the geograpphhy stuff already." Naruto stammered over the big word.

 **"Geography. It's abstract, but still very big."** The fox said with an empty tone, its eyes never leaving Naruto as the boy grinned, still unaware of the fox's grim demeanor.

"Really? How big?" he asked, excited at the possibility of exploring a really big island.

The prospect was utterly demolished as he had finally pushed the clone too far.

 **"Naruto."** The demon growled out his name, and the boy could now see that he had been dancing on the end of the patience of his protector. The boy visibly deflated and looked at the ground in silence while murmuring, "Sorry."

The demon spoke again in a less harsh tone, **"Are you hungry?"**

Naruto was caught off guard by the question but answered, "A little."

The Kyuubi clone motioned with its head to the trees above them, Naruto following the gesture with his eyes and could see a few apples and other variety of fruit scattered among the branches.

Naruto looked at the fox sheepishly and gave it a nervous smile, "Can you. . .?"

 **"No."**

Naruto huffed with a pout.

Ever since the blonde was able to walk on his own the demon fox had been teaching Naruto to become more and more independent, handling his own matters or anything trivial that the boy could do on his own in a practical sense. For example, if Naruto wanted an apple from a tree, he can go get it.

Not that was a problem anymore.

Naruto eagerly climbed his way up the trees with his chakra, red eyes watching him the entire time as the boy jumped across the branches and snagged two apples before landing nimbly back on the ground.

Naruto immediately went to devouring them on the spot with a happy smile.

Of all the fruits in the world, apples were one of his favorites. Besides oranges that is.

The demon fox was silent as Naruto ate, its tails moving in a slow, placid pattern as it calmly kept its gaze focused on Naruto.

 _ **'His chakra usage has improved, able to walk on steep surfaces such as trees, as well as on the surface of water. For a six year old human, it's a start.'**_ The Kyuubi clone thought to itself.

It had taken the boy three weeks to master walking on water to the point where he required no assistance in traveling across so much open sea to get to the island. Seven months before that the fox had taught Naruto how to focus his chakra to walk on more perpendicular surfaces, and it had taken him a little over a month.

The amount of time it took for Naruto to master these two techniques was sufficient enough for a child his age, at the very least it had taken less than a year for the boy to learn both skills.

Teaching Naruto rock climbing and water walking had not only been convenient and easy for the young boy to learn, it was the most preeminent course in making progressive usage of his chakra.

In other words, both skills helped Naruto learn to call upon his chakra.

After all, how can you use something if you don't even know how to even _access_ in the first place?

Not only that, Naruto had already gained better control with using his chakra, even when he hadn't been using it for long, thanks to mastering the two exercises.

Sufficient progress indeed, however, Naruto still had a _long_ way to go, a very long way.

This was all just a start.

"Hey!"

The demon blinked when Naruto called out to it, giving the boy its attention by locking eyes with the boy who had an excited grin on his face.

"Are you going to teach me to do more cool things with my chakra? Huh? Huh? Are you?" Naruto spoke fast, hardly able to suppress his eagerness anymore.

Naruto had suspected from the start that his parent had brought him here to train him in using his chakra and to learn how to fight, and what better place than a super big island where it is just the two of them, rather than that tiny cave.

"What are you going to teach me? Is it something cool?" Naruto asked again.

Bright side is, the boy was eager to learn.

 **"Something like that."** Raising a clawed hand the fox made a gesture for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto was surprised since such an action by the fox was severely rare. However, such surprise quickly turned into delightful eagerness as Naruto practically skipped happily to the three-tailed monster fox with a wide grin.

Unfortunately, the four-year old's innocence blinded him to the not so friendly glimmer within the demon's crimson eyes, since the next thing Naruto knew, the fox brought down its hand and roughly slapped his torso, sending the small boy on his butt with a loud yelp.

The Kyuubi's clone hid the great satisfaction it felt within its being with a bland stare as Naruto groaned pathetically.

"Owwwwwww. What was that for?!" He shouted angrily, clenching his hurt chest, "I didn't do anything!" He stood and rubbed his sore behind, wincing as he did so.

"Ow. Ow," he mumbled with a peeved look, "Meanie." He yelped again when the demon tried to knock him down once more but this time Naruto was able to clumsily dodge the swipe.

"Hey, quite it!" He exclaimed only to release a startled shout and barely avoid another hit, then another, then another. Arms flailing comically Naruto was forced to stagger back to avoid a multitude of quick slaps as the fox calmly walked forward to keep up with Naruto's attempts to escape.

Naruto tripped over his feet and came close to falling on his rear several times but managed to keep his feet under him to evade each swipe.

He yelled, "Knock it off will you! Whoa! Stop it! Ah! Is this because I've annoyed you?! Whoa! I'm sorry okay?! Please stop! Ah!"

The Kyuubi clone ignored Naruto's pleas for it to stop and continued to causally follow after Naruto and attempting to strike him.

"I'm sorry alright?! But I can't help if I'm bored! Stop being a meanie about it you-you jerkface! Ah!"

Naruto stumbled over his feet and wounded on butt. He gasped and raised his arms. After a moment of not feeling any pain Naruto peaked behind his guard to find the demon staring down at him unamused and unimpressed.

"Why are you being a big meanie?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout.

 **"I'm not being mean. You just didn't property defend yourself."** The clone stated matter of factly.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" A confused look appeared on his face before it quickly morphed into angry frown. He turned away, "You shouldn't have been hitting me in first place." he said bitterly before adding under his breath, "I didn't do anything."

 **"You misunderstand."** the fox stated calmly.

Again Naruto's expression was one of confusion as he turned back to the clone.

 **"We are training. Starting now I'm teaching how to fight. If you don't like me smacking you around learn how to deflect my strikes properly or I'll send you to the ground again."** the demon explained.

Naruto was practically shell shocked, "Wha-"

 **"Prepare yourself."** The fox commanded as it raised its hand again threateningly

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed before scrambling away as the demon resumed its slow pursuit.

A few minutes later Naruto could be seen lying pathetically on the ground, unconscious, a huge comical bump adoring the top of his head, his eyes a couple of comical swirls.

The Kyuubi clone stood over him with an indifferent look before its face fell and realised a long, exasperated sigh. Disappointment lingered in its eyes at Naruto's sorry state, not at all guilty for being the cause of the boy's current state, or even acknowledging its fault. Instead, it tried to nudge Naruto awake with one of its tails; roughly. So they may continue. After a minute the clone gave up and sighed once more.

The demon thought back to Naruto's attempts to evade its hits and grounded its teeth in frustration and anger. The Kyuubi clone just couldn't fathom how utterly uncoordinated and clumsy the boy was. The display was beyond pathetic. Experience aside, the boy couldn't at the very least allowed his instincts to guide him away from the danger or even stay calm in a when faced with such a situation.

Naruto showed no grace whatsoever.

Utterly disappointing.

And frustrating.

So very frustrating.

Over the last few years since the fox kidnapped Naruto as an instant the Kyuubi clone had gone though great lengths to ensure that Naruto or itself had zero human contact, and made sure that their presence was completely shrouded, adamant in keeping their residence in that cavern undisclosed to any and all nearby humans.

It was especially cautious when it ventured to the port village nearby to gathered food for Naruto, among other things, as the boy grew older. The clone would only step foot in the village under the cover of night, undetected; occasionally putting putting some humans to sleep with a Genjutsu whom were unfortunate enough to have risked compromise awareness of the clone's presence. Killing them would have brought too much attention, even worse, the people of the village would have reported the murders to Konoha, which would've lead Konoha shinobi close to the clone's little hideout.

While the clone was overly careful and warned Naruto several times not to wonder too far in the forest or go anywhere near the village the fox felt luck was a prime factor that kept them from being discovered. That, and the fact the village's populace lacked any shinobi, plus, shinobi that would passed through the little port village was rare and far in between; also the fox would hunker down with Naruto in the cavern when the demon sensed them nearby until they passed.

The clone had no misgivings that luck was the primary reason they remained unfound for so long, however, the clone was far from convinced luck would protect them forever and that the humans eventually learn of its whereabouts as Naruto grew older, and louder.

Speaking Naruto, the fox had become aware that as the boy grew older his chakra system developed more and more with each passing day. Despite being a very young child Naruto's chakra was already potent for a sensor to notice if they happen to caught wind of the clone or the boy being in the immediate area. Naruto was too young and too inexperienced with chakra to know how to conceal it; it didn't help that he possessed absolutely no talent to speak of.

Besides that, Naruto had expressed weariness of being in that dark cave all the time and showed intent on staying out of it as long as the clone let him. To be frank, the Kyuubi clone was quite fed up with that dark place as well. So, while leaving the cavern after so long was mainly a strategic action, there was a beneficial reason involving the clone's mentality, and Naruto's.

The clone thought the best choice was to seek a location away from the Land of Fire, and the entire shinobi nations if it could. The fox found happened across this island while walking across the ocean away while seeking a foreign continent. The island was located far East of the five shinobi nations, away from any contact or ship routes. In fact, after spending half a day shadowing the island upon discovery, the clone noted the passing sailors had made quite a clear intent on keeping their ships at a farthest possible distance between the island and their vessels without deterring their course.

It was worth noting when the clone saw it happen over ten times. It was obvious. The reason was completely irrelevant to the clone. Ever since the demon brought Naruto to this location had not sensed not one human on the island; excluding Naruto himself. That's all the clone desired; zero human contact; zero human inhabitants around the area.

They were hidden.

But there would forever the chance they would be found by Konoha. The Kyuubi was there prized and valuable 'weapon' and they'll never stop searching for Naruto until they had there 'weapon of war' back under their grasp. If they knew for certain that Naruto was still alive that is.

From the memories of its creator the clone gathered the Third Hokage to be an intellectual man. It wouldn't take much if the clone left any evidence. . .or if said evidence was ever discovered.

It was always possible given the length and severity Konoha prided in their possession of the strongest Bijū, and that they'll do whatever it took to regain the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi clone's current strength and power won't be able to match the full might and vigor Konoha would bring to reaquire its creator once they found out the clone was harboring its Jinchuuriki. The clone would slaughter many that would dare, but the with its current power its demise was inevitable.

Or even worst, Konoha might try to seal the clone, gaining another Jinchuuriki within their ranks. The threat of Konoha coming for the Kyuubi was immense. The clone would fall before Konoha's elite if they ganged up to overwhelm it. The clone almost lost to Minato, and had a difficult time with Sarutobi one-on-one. It just wasn't strong enough, it didn't have enough power.

The only hope of keeping its creator out of Konoha's grasp was Naruto.

If the boy learned how to fight, learned how defend himself, learned how to use the Kyubbi's power against Konoha then if the boy became the strongest, stronger than all of them, perhaps he could to the clone's job and keep the Kyuubi out of Konoha's hold. . .by keeping himself out of their reach by becoming a force to be reckoned with, a force strong enough to foil Konoha's attempts to collar him.

If Naruto viewed Konoha as an enemy worth fearing the clone could nurture the boy into the strongest powerhouse to stand against them and defy their subjection.

Naruto would protect Kurama by protecting himself.

But first he would need to become the strongest.

Such a process. . .would take far too long.

Naruto was only six years old. To be able to wield Kurama's power sufficiently his body would need to mature first. That fact was fine, the clone could make due with that and use that time to train Naruto to fight and physically empower his body over the years.

That. . .would be a little harder than the Kyuubi clone thought.

Naruto was horrible.

And the clone's patience was severely altered by its growing ire at this situation forced upon it.

The fact that Naruto showed zero promise was completely and utterly _frustrating._

Damn his inexperience. Damn his young naive mind. Damn his weak, fragile, vulnerable mortal body!

Naruto needed to be strong! He had to get stronger quickly!

Stronger than Konoha!

Stronger than any human!

Stronger than all all who threaten Kurama's freedom!

The Kyuubi's clone shook its head vigorously, images of the Yondaime appearing in its mind eye. The fox snarled, remembering the man's face, remembering the agony caused by the man's signature jutsu that tore a hole through its body.

The fox shook its head again.

Those cold, unforgiving eyes that caused the clone great pain.

Damn him. Damn the Uzumaki woman. Damn Sarutobi. Damn Konoha. Damn all humans!

Damn them all for the subjection of all Tailed Beast! Damn them all! Damn their seals that imprison its creator! Damn their oppressive nature!

Damn them! Damn them! Damn them!

Naruto needed to be stronger them all of them! Naruto needed to be stronger than everyone!

Naruto needed to be the _strongest!_

BUT THAT WOULD TAKE HIM TOO LONG!

THERE WAS NOT ENOUGH TIME!

NARUTO NEEDED TO BE STRONG NOW!

 **"DAMMIT!"**

Giving in to its frustration the Kyuubi clone lashed out with a roar, rationality lost as its deadly claws headed straight toward Naruto to pierce his throat.

 _Thud._

The fox blinked slowly before mechanically lowering its arm back to the ground. Its lips pulled back as far as they went to reveal the fox's razor sharp teeth in all their glory as the Kyuubi clone snarled in fury. Eyes burning red in rage the fox let out a vicious, hateful growl, its body trembling in animalistic, unrelenting, inhumane _anger_.

Before the three-tailed demon fox was a large red sphere surrounding the boy's unconscious body, protecting him from any harm against the fox's deathly strike. The transparent barrier bored the kanji for fire on its center, the kanji for lightning and wind toward the top, and earth and water placed toward the bottom of the fire kanji. All the kanji elements were connected by a chain of much smaller kanji dyed a orange hue, the writing circling the elements' symbols before all connecting together.

The Kyuubi's clone seethed, watching with barely suppressed malice as the barrier slowly recede before dispersing from the air in a harmless flicker.

No matter the cause, whatever the cause. Huh.

Because of that barrier, the clone had given up of attempting to kill Naruto long ago.

 **"Damn you, Yondaime."** the fox's voice was cold and raspy from anger.

However, it severed as a constant reminder that Kurama was right.

Humans would obtain power that didn't belong to them, the power of the Tailed Beast, by any means.

Eyes narrowed to slits the fox stalked away, glaring heavily in every direction as its rage numbered down slightly to a chilling numbness.

Naruto needed to be strong. For Kurama's sake, for the sake of Kurama's power no longer being abused by selfish, fickle humans, Naruto had to be strong.

Now. Before their time hidden under Konoha's radar ran out.

The clone stopped and sat on its hunches, glaring at the moon as the chilling madness within its being stirred violently.

If it weren't for that damn barrier, the clone would've have been spared of all the hardships that are soon to come. Was it cruel, killing an infant? Perhaps, yes. But the question was, if what waited for Naruto down the line would be worst than death?

As stated before, the Kyuubi clone had given up on its attempts to kill Naruto long ago when the boy was still an infant, regardless, the fox was not too keen on waiting, nor wanting, to found out if the future held an unfavorable reality for Naruto, or more importantly, its creator.

Eyes glowing ominously the Kyuubi clone growled in utter most detest.

 **"Damn you, Yondaime. Damn you, Sandaime."**

The world looked red in its eyes, the haze nearly blinding as the demon sneer hatefully. Its gazed burned an unquenchable fire through the crimson moon.

The clone remembered the helplessness of being out of control of its own body. The humiliation. The anger and the shame of allowing itself and its creator to fall victim of those eyes, those damnedable visual powers. That cursed doujutsu. . .

The clone snarled.

 **And damn you, _Uchiha."_**

Goddamn all humans to Hell.

All would feel the full extent of the clone's wrath, all who desired Kurama's power to feed their oppressive nature, all who seek to fulfill their fantasy of becoming the supreme rulers of the earth using power that didn't belong to them.

The Kyuubi's clone would send any human to the lake of eternal fire that came for Naruto. Woe all that would _dare_ try, for they shall experience a demon's retribution in earnest.

And the whole sky would be a fiery red by the time it was done.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise, lighting the sky in oranges and yellows, dyeing all plant life in those colors as the sun's rays cast over the darkness and slowly made the night's shadows disappear.

And that was beneficial for a certain blond haired child as the light helped with spotting trenches, overgrown brushes, tree roots, and other tripping hazards as Naruto zoomed through the forestry as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Bursting through large banana leaves Naruto quickly jumped over a fallen tree truck, landing on his feet with a roll before sprinting off against the ground, kicking up dirt as he did so.

Naruto jumped over a deep trench before zigzagging past several boulders. Spitting once more Naruto practically flew through the tall grass in his wake as his lungs burned for oxygen to maintain his hard run through the forestry. Despite his body begging for him to give up Naruto refused to stop, only increasing the pace with each step that accompanied his ragged breath and the sweat pouring from his brow.

The child could focus on nothing but the burn in his legs, his thighs, his lungs, his chest, and his heart as he blazed through the earth, determined on running, and forcing himself to move even faster.

 _Snap!_

Naruto's head jerked up when a branch over his head break off. A low growling sound closed in, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a large tree branch shook violently, as if something large landed on it.

Grunting, Naruto quickly scaled up a large tree in his path and leaped to another, then another, before jumping through a hollow tree voided of any leaves or greenery. Emerging from the other side Naruto ran across a branch, before to snap completely and send him to the ground.

 _'Oh, no!'_

Panic washed over the boy as he landed harshly on his feet. Gasping, Naruto barely managed to take three steps before a hard force rammed him to the ground and kept him groaned as he struggled to move but found himself completely pinned. Managing to move his head Naruto caught the cold gaze of the Kyuubi clone.

"Okay, you got me. Can you let me up now?" Naruto grumbled with a childish pout.

The fox narrowed its eyes. It growled, **"You could've done better. Mind your surrounding better, otherwise I won't let you up next time with just a warning."**

Naruto merely snorted as the fox stepped away, allowing to boy to stand up, "I won't let you catch next time, y'know," he stated. "And it took you a while to catch me so I'd say I did pretty good." he grinned.

 **"You can do better."** the fox repeated without tact.

Naruto's smile turned into another pout. He crossed his arms, "If the branch didn't break. . ." he mumbled softly.

The clone turned and began walking away, uninterested in Naruto's excuses.

 **"You can do better."** the demon stated for the final time.

"I will! You just wait, next time I'll leave you in the dust!" Naruto exclaimed.

The fox continued walking, offering a quiet response, **"See that you do. Come."**

Naruto smiled. While not the most sugar-coated choice of words they had a meaning of encouragement all on their own when it concerned the demon fox.

Naruto liked when the fox was pleased with his training, it made him recognized, acknowledged, and more importantly, happy.

"I will, Dad." Naruto whispered before following after the fox.

It's been six months since Naruto and the demon fox had taken up residence on the island, and since then the clone had been putting Naruto through a great variety of exercises to improve his physical ability and prowess.

The most recent one was meant to help develop his speed and reflexes, and to better tune his awareness, among his other senses. It was by far Naruto's most favorite exercise, a little game of 'chase.'

Well, an excessive meaning of the term.

The fox would sit and give Naruto a thirty-second head to gain as much distance from the fox as possible, then the clone would pursue Naruto throughout the island to capture him. Some occasions, Naruto would be tasked with running toward a certain goal as fast as he was able after the thirty-second mark, others would be when Naruto would sprint the whole way, never stopping, until the fox eventually caught him.

During the runs the fox would purposely, unknownest to Naruto, hold back its full pace while still remaining close enough for the boy to hear and feel its presence, the result summoning a certain fear and thrill within Naruto involving their little game, and with such adrenaline pumping through his system helped Naruto better his speed and self-awareness while under extreme pressure, which being chased provided.

From the demon's view, the fox also would watch Naruto intently for any obvious mistakes in his steps while sprinting, or if the boy was slagging off, even to the bare minimum, and would pounce instantly upon spotting either. And the demon made sure it hurt too, so Naruto would remember his mistake, like jumping off a branch from a dead tree would lead to his downfall. Or to try harder next time.

Overly but still simple.

Naruto simply loved the exercise because of the thrill of being chase.

It was almost like that game. . .what was it called? Oh, yeah, tag.

In fact, Naruto was beginning to enjoy all the exercises the Kyuubi clone had him do for the past several months. They were fun for Naruto because they involved using his body actively. Much better than sitting around in a dark cave, reading a book. Doing hands-on stuff was Naruto's style, and it was what made all the running and other training activities fun for the small child.

Even the lesser favorite of the fox beating him to a pulp while feebly attempting to defend himself, somewhat. The boy was getting a little better, but it was still a beating either.

Naruto was still particular sore about the first beating the fox gave him without a warning beforehand. And the demon still hadn't apologized or even showed the faintest sign of remorse.

Meanie-tousan.

Well, their was some merit conceived from the intensive bodily training.

Slowly, but surely, the training was helping Naruto's endurance, which for a child was quite impressive. It pleased the clone that Naruto had such high stamina for a small child, the blonde able to go through almost a whole day of rigorous training non-stop from dusk til dawn. Almost. The boy's physique had gotten more sturdier. Well, as sturdy as a flanky six-year old's body can get in just a few months.

Naruto still had _much_ to learn, much to endure.

And the time was still uncertain.

Those two factors continue to frustrate the demon fox, but after its most recent attempt on Naruto's life the fox had calmed down some, and was able to get Naruto to become more attentive and serious to the training and exercises it instructed him to do. The boy was stubborn at first, but after promising the boy to teach him ninjutsu Naruto was all for it, becoming more and more determined and adamant in his training.

Naruto's resolute attitude and his great stamina pleased the clone and quelled its anger for the time being. At the rate they were going Naruto's body would be capable to handle wide-scale destructive ninjutsu and wield Kurama's power to its full inefficiency in a few more years.

First the clone would train his body, then teach to use the power inside him, in just a few more years.

A few more years.

But first. . .

 **"Naruto."**

"Yeah?"

 **"We're going to practice channeling your chakra again."**

Naruto blinked, "Oh, okay." he answered, unsure how to feel about that.

The demon fox walked up to a modernly tall and thick tree and sat down beside it, motioning toward Naruto, **"This'll do. Try what I showed you the other day and hit it."** the clone ordered.

Naruto merely nodded, walking to the same tree the fox sat next to. Naruto stared at the hard bark with a frown, looking at the demon fox whom stared back at him intently, waiting.

Naruto took a deep breath before getting into a stance with his right arm stretched back. Taking another breath Naruto closed his eyes before exhaling lowly, his frown deepening in concentration as he began to attempt to channel his chakra into his right hand, feeling a warm feeling course from his chest, down his arm, to his first.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and threw a punch toward the tree.

 _Thud._

Naruto stared blandly at his fist pressed up against the hard tree trunk, the tree not evening having a scratch on its bark. He slowly retracted his hand as it comically swelled up and began vigorously massaging it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," he whispered harshly, tears pricking on the outer layer of his eyes.

 **"You have to channel more Naruto, _much_ more, until you feel your muscles strengthening. Try it again." **the clone said evenly.

Naruto didn't say anything and simply slipped into his stance again, already having heard the same lecture the first time he tried this a couple days ago. This was by far the most difficult thing Naruto had ever done in his young life thus far.

Frustrating. Naruto didn't like this kind of training very much, it was very hard for the young boy.

 _Thud._

 **"Again. More chakra."**

"I'm trying." Naruto whined before closing his eyes again.

 _Thud._

 **"Again."** the clone commanded.

 _Thud._

"Ow, ow," Naruto muttered rubbing his sore hand.

Beside him the fox growled menacingly, causing Naruto to flinch in slight fear, sensing the demon's anger.

This would be one of the reasons while Naruto was less than favorable with this exercise.

It was hard for him, and not getting it right he made his father angry with him

The fox stood up and walked forward, brushing past the nervous boy. Naruto watched as the Kyuubi clone stalked up toward another tree nearly ten-feet from where the child stood. The fox stood in front of the tree, in a swift movement too fast for Naruto's untrained eyes to see the demon fox struck its clawed hand through the tree, leaving a gaping hole bigger than Naruto's head on the thick trunk of the tall tree.

Naruto stared with wide eyes as blisters flew everywhere, his mouth open in shock.

The Kyuubi turned around, its eyes shining red as it growled at Naruto, **"I expect you to that by the time I come back. I won't be teaching you any ninjutsu unless you obliterate that tree."**

Before Naruto could even respond the fox's formed flickered before disappearing soundlessly.

The small child heaved a tired sigh, "Meanie," he pouted.

After releasing a small whine Naruto turned back to the trunk with squinting eyes. He stretched his arm back once more and clenched his fist tightly. With a sharp exhale Naruto threw his next punch.

 _Thud._

Naruto scowled. Growling, Naruto once more channeled his chakra into his tiny fist until he felt a warm sensation surrounding it. With a yell he threw his fist forward.

 _Thud._

Nothing.

"Arg! What am I doing wrong!" Naruto yelled to the heavens above him.

For the next five hours Naruto had continued hitting the tree, unable to make a single crack in it no matter how hard he tried. Lying flat on his back Naruto panted, exhausted from training for such a long period of time. The boy had been determined to do the exercise correctly but no matter how hard he tried or how long he went at it Naruto was unable to make a single crack, scratch, or dent on the tree trunk with his tiny fist.

He kept going until his body forced him to take a well needed break.

This was so pointless. It was just too hard for the boy, and he didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Naruto almost felt like giving up. Almost.

Willing himself to sit up, Naruto forced himself to his feet, still breathing heavily. His face was drenched with sweat and a mixture of tears as the pain on his knuckles gave a sharp, painful ache.

Naruto rubbed his face with his shirt the tenth time today. Though his eyes were still watery, they held a burning fire in them that didn't resemble that of a crying child.

Stepping up to the tree Naruto breathed deeply before struggling to channel his chakra, which proved more difficult with his current fatigue.

After several moments Naruto finally threw a jab.

 _Thud._

And collapsed to his knees.

"I. . .guess. . .I need. . .a bit more rest." he panted before turning around and leaned his back against the rough tree bark. Naruto sighed though this nose.

His eyes blearily stared at the sky above him. It was just beginning to get dark where he can already see the stars and the moon as the blackness slowly consumed more of whatever was left of the quickly dying sunlight.

Naruto could see the moon was glowing quite bright on this night among the clouds, its great glimmer seemed to shine right through the clouds' grey embrace.

Such things did not normally memorized Naruto, but in his weary state, all he could do was stare at what was in front of him.

The moon's great beam made it looked liked Naruto could jumped thirty-feet in the air and grab it. Raising his arm, Naruto made a grasping motion toward the moon as he continued to marvel its glistering form. It really did looked like it was right above him, just beyond that cloud.

It really did.

Less than a yard aware another pair of eyes were gazing at the moon.

The Kyuubi clone had watched Naruto hit the tree all day. The boy earned points for not lacking off and remained undeterred for a fair amount of time of the day, but the demon fox was still disappointed.

If Naruto hadn't showed such a surprising, preserving mind-set, despite all his setbacks, the demon fox would have succumbed to its anger once more and set-off a **Tailed Beast Bomb**.

The Kyuubi's clone frowned heavily in displeasure.

Its creator had not made any contact in the past four years since that time in the cavern. The clone had tried on several occasions but the Nine-Tails remained unresponsive.

The clone was confused by its creators actions, or lack therefor, and was forced to rely on its instincts with what to do with Naruto over the years which included moving the boy, and training him to become stronger.

Watching? Waiting? Planning? Satisfied with its actions? Indifferent to them? The clone had pondered several theories on its original's lack of any activity or actions whatsoever.

The clone had several grievances over its decisions regarding Naruto, Kurama's host. Whenever they were the best decisions by the clone's own judgment and intelligence were irrelevant and unimportant. While a sentient and self-aware being the clone only had two instincts, two drives concerning its existence: Destroy all who threaten the Kyuubi's freedom. And show complete obedience to its creator.

It was not created to have opinions, it was created to serve Kurama. It was created to follow the orders of its original.

It was created to kill the Yondaime, help destroy Konoha and all whom threaten Kurama's freedom, then become one with its creator as a whole once more.

The Kyuubi clone was not created to care for a human child.

The Kyuubi clone was not created to teach a child to read, to write, and to talk.

The Kyuubi clone was not created to teach him to fight, to use chakra, or to protect himself.

The Kyuubi clone was not created to be called 'dad' by him.

.

.

The Kyuubi clone was created to kill the Yondiame.

And all who threaten the freedom of its creator.

No matter the cost, whatever the cost.

* * *

 ** _"RAAAAWWWWWW!"_**

 ** _"GEH!"_**

 ** _"AHH!"_**

 ** _"HAH!"_**

 ** _"NGH!"_**

 _A horse-sized three-tailed demonic fox watched impassively as a much larger fox tried vigorously to free itself from the various rods impaled through its hands, its feet, all of its nine tails, even its abdomen, keeping the massive canine beast painfully bound in a crucifixion-like manner to a giant boulder of solid rock._

 ** _"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_**

 _The nine-tailed beast released a thunderous roar of anger, desperate to break free of its bindings._

 ** _"GRGAAAAHHHHHHH!"_** _Kurama bellowed before releasing a loud groan of exhaustion and pain. Its head dropped as it heaved rough breaths._

 _Below him, the Kyuubi looked at its clone as the smaller fox floated lightly in suspended animation._

 ** _"The humans. . .hindered me. . .for the last time,"_** _the Kyuubi rasped, **"The time has come. I will not be stopped. . .I will not be denied. . .my freedom any longer. My time is now. I will. . .longer be contained. . .I will-"**_

 _"Nine-Tails! You stay right there!" A voice suddenly declared loudly within of the seal._

 _The Kyuubi's eyes widened in rage, **"NO! I WILL NOT BE HELD ANY LONGER! ITS TIME MY CLONE! ITS TIME! KILL HIM! KIM THE YONDAIME NOW! KILL HIM NOW! FREE MEEEEEEEEEE! KILL THE YONDAIME!"**_

 _The clone responded to its creator's anger and roared viciously before quickly dashing to the bottomless void that was the seal that bind them to this reality._

 _It surged its charka until and dim light appeared. The clone desperately reached it and went right through._

 _For an instant its whole vision went white, in the next, stunned blue eyes met its furious red ones. The clone immediately swapped its claws and red liquid was flowing from Minato's jugular before the man could react. The clone lunged and tore the rest off with its jaws before stomping down violently on Minato's now lifeless body, crushing the rest of his bones and limps._

 _Two of its tails darted and pierced straight through the bodies of the two other occupants, killing them instantly._

 _The clone finally turned toward Kushina, her anguish screams falling death on its ears._ _It simply stood motionless, and watched as crimson chakra rushed out of her body._

* * *

The Kyuubi clone swayed back and forth on its hunches, a wide, dement grin on its face as its insane, delirious eyes remained entranced to bright moon above.

For the rest of the night the Kyuubi visualized fulfilling the foundation of its creation, entertaining the madness within its being for the first time in a long time, as even demons dream sometimes.

* * *

"Ha!"

 _Thud._

"Come on!" Naruto growled as sweat dripped from his brow. He went for another punch.

 _Thud._

"Hah, hah," Naruto panted before wiping the sweat from his eyes with his shirt. He stared at the tree trunk with a grimace.

The bark looked beaten and worn from beating on it all day for the second time rather than with the aid of his chakra. It was quickly approaching nightfall again, having been training in this exercise since the morning, only stopping twice for food and water, and a quick nap.

Naruto lowered to his knees before flopping on to his butt as his worked to regain his breath. Naruto had not seen the clone for nearly thirty-two hours. Naruto wondered from time-to time what the fox was doing, or if he was even on the island.

Naruto leaned back, his hands supporting behind him as he looked up at the sky.

Huh. The moon was just as bright as before, and it was against caught in an embrace of the clouds flocking around its crescent shape.

Today ended with disappointment in Naruto's heart, as he had yet to inflict any damage to tree of the same degree the demon fox had done to yesterday.

Naruto was just relieved the fox wasn't around to scold him. Or had gotten around to it, perhaps.

Perhaps. . .

"Hey," Naruto called, "are you around?"

No answer.

Naruto sat up, "Hello~"

Silence.

"I'm going to call a quits today! You know, unless you got a problem with that!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto idly eyed the setting sun. Some sunlight still remained.

The boy grinned.

He eagerly stood up and began to perform hand signs, his chakra molding accordingly.

"Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger." Naruto whispered.

 **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto inhaled until his lungs were ready to burst before breathing out a small fireball that was barely the size of his head. The ball of fire dispersed less than five seconds.

Even so, the blond child held a delighted expression and giddily repeated the process, holding the jutsu for as long as he could until he ran out of breath, then forming the hand sequences once more.

This was the first ninjutsu the Kyuubi clone had taught the boy. Naruto blew out another relatively small fireball, the jutsu emitting a small glow that lit up the nearby shadows of the approaching night.

The fireball dispersed as Naruto ran out of breath, bits of spit flying at the end this time. The boy recalled when the demon fox first showed him the technique. The fireball the fox conjured was utterly massive. Naruto had been in complete awe when his world had been enveloped in nothing but fire.

Naruto would forever remember that spectacular display, the power ninjutsu was capable of, what his father was capable of.

Despite the great difference in size of what the clone was able summon and Naruto's own, meek, tiny fireball the boy was not discouraged.

It was just so cool to be able to breath fire. Naruto felt like a dragon doing it.

Naruto giggled, "Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger-"

 _BAM!_

"GAWCK!"

Naruto gave a high-pinched yelp as he was suddenly pushed face-first into the dirt.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Naruto's scream was muffled as he frantically, and quite comically, failed his limbs about, but his whole body was forcibly pinned down by something really heavy.

And. . .and. . .FUZZY?!

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Naruto screamed.

The Kyuubi clone was completely impassive as Naruto continued to scream, only watching as the boy continued to throw his arms and legs around until slowly, oh, so slowly, his movements began wearier and wearier, before they ceased all together.

The fox blinked.

Finally lifting its large hand, the demonic canine flipped Naruto over on his back and saw the boy's whole face was blue in color, and his eyes were nothing but white saucers.

The Kyuubi clone closed its eyes and sighed.

 **"7. . .6. . .5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1"**

.

.

.

Naruto shot up with a gasp as a breath of precious fresh air washed his face back into its appropriate color.

"You're mean!" Naruto yelled at the demon fox, still greedily inhaling lung-fulls of life giving oxygen.

The fox muttered darkly, **"Silence."**

"Mean!" Naruto rebutted childishly, sticking his tongue at the fox.

 **"If you you're not sleeping, you're training. If you're not sleeping, you're training. No playing."** the demon stated sternly.

"I wasn't playing!" Naruto defended himself as he quickly stood up and explained, "I was practicing the jutsu you showed me, the fireball one."

 **"I did not instruct you to practice the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu, I've instructed you to break that log, and I see you haven't done that yet."**

"I've tried but it's hard!" Naruto complained.

 **"Then sleep to recover your strength then try again tomorrow."** the Kyuubi clone said slowly, very quickly getting enraged that Naruto was still arguing with him.

"I don't want to do that anymore; I can't do it!" Naruto stomped his foot in frustration, "I've tried again and again but I can't do it! I quiet!"

Naruto grumbled, "I wanna do something else now, something cool with my chakra! Like the fireball! I know I can make it bigger if I try, how about that?" Naruto suggested before adding, "At least it's more fun that stupid exercise. Give me a break."

The demon fox held its breath as its stomach felt like it twisted violently. This little shit. . .

The Kyuubi exhaled through its nose, refraining itself from physically showing Naruto just precisely whom was in charge here. By hurting him really badly.

That seal allowed that fox to do that much, as the clone found out a little while ago when the fox introduced to Naruto the very definition of the word, 'training.'

The boy was lucky the clone had calmed its temper over the last several days and had gained more rationality not beat Naruto unconscious. The clone would love nothing more than to train Naruto to use his chakra in combat as well as access Kurama's for the same purpose. But for the energies to be used effectively the boy's body had to grow and develop more, so in the meantime, it was wise and beneficial if Naruto learned how at least throw a bloody punch as much muscle mass as he body would allow in its current age.

And perhaps, it would be wise if Naruto gained a clearer insight on certain matters.

Using force could go either, and so might this. . .

The fox pondered on what to say to the boy before speaking in a placid manner, **"Does the thought of learning something 'cool' excite you?"**

Naruto titled his head, "Huh? Uh, yeah."

The fox continued, **"Does the feeling of excitement make you feel good? Does it feel pleasant?"**

Naruto was beginning to grow confused by the odd questions but answered anyway, "Yeah."

 **"Does excitement make you happy?"**

"Yeah." Naruto answered with a frown.

 **"What makes you happy, Naruto?"** the fox questioned slowly.

Naruto's frown disappeared and was replaced with surprise. He thought for a moment, "Well, I like to play outside and I like being outside, and I like being around you," he smiled, "I like learning new things too. I like a lot of things!"

The clone only held an apathetic gaze.

Naruto was not going to like what it had to say next. . .

 **". . .does being happy feel pleasant?"**

"Huh?" Naruto's perplexed frown returned, "Yeah, I guess. What's with you? Why are you-"

 **"Excitement. Happiness."** The demon interrupted, **"Even the feeling of pleasantness. Naruto, do you like having those feelings?"**

"I. . .yeah?" Naruto answered hesitantly.

The demon fox narrowed its eyes intensely at Naruto, **"What if I were to say that all of those feelings will disappear forever?"**

"W-What?" Naruto was so surprised by the question he actually took a step back.

The fox continued in a deep voice lanced with ice, " **What if I were to say you will never feel happiness again? That you will never again see the very sky above your head, instead, forced to remain in a dark little cage? Chained."**

Naruto could only stare at the fox in fright, unable to respond.

 **"What if I were to say you will never play outside again, or even see the outside around you for that matter? What if I were to say you will _never_ learn 'cool' things again? Instead, all you'll do is remain ****bound, unable to move, unable to do _anything."_**

Naruto was trembling.

 **"What if I were to you will never experience excitement again? Never again will you look forward to the next day of doing or learning anything 'cool', or playing outside, or even being outside. Instead you'll wish for death, because that'll be the only way to escape."**

"Stop." Naruto whispered.

 **"Imagine never seeing me again,"** the Kyuubi clone's tone grew louder, **"Imagine never being happy again. Or excited. Imagine never seeing the light of the outside world again Naruto! Imagine being bound and trapped in darkness forever! Imagining yourself wanting to be dead, just so you won't have to spend another day without being happy! IMAGINE IT NARUTO! IMAGINE YOURSELF WANTING TO BE DEAD!"**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice reaching a shrill pinch, "STOP IT!"

The demon fox relented, levelling the young boy with a cold, unfeeling stare and merely watched as Naruto cried softly, his entire body still trembling from his silent sobs. Naruto brought his hands to his face and rubbed away the tears that escaped from his eyes, realising quiet sniffles as he did so.

The fox watched him without feeling a hint of remorse in its being whatsoever.

It was as good as time any. . .to give the boy a rude awakening.

 **"Naruto."**

The boy visibly flinched upon hearing the demon's gravel tone once more and fearfully kept his eyes to the ground. He didn't want to hear anymore.

 **"It will happen. The day will come where I'll be destroyed, and you will be taken."**

Naruto grabbed his head and shook it. He just wanted it to stop.

 **"All you will know is darkness, pain, and subjection. You will be no more, than merely a weapon."**

He didn't want to hear any more.

 **"And your freedom will be lost. Forever."**

No more. Just no more.

Why?

Why was his father saying these things to him, these terrible, awful things? Naruto had never before so afraid in his short life, afraid of just a mere possibility becoming a very frightening reality.

 **"Unless you become the strongest."**

Those words caused Naruto to immediately freeze. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared wide eyed at the demon in stunned silence, his mouth slightly agape.

"Wha?"

The Kyuubi clone's eyes still held that cold, bland quality to them as they always had, however, Naruto could see a softer quirk within its gaze. And when the fox continued to speak in its common rough and gravel voice, the young boy thought he heard a touch of. . .tenderness within that deep dark voice.

No, perhaps not tender.

The demon almost sounded. . .benevolent?

No.

Sympathetic.

 **"Naruto, if you don't wish for such a fate to upon you, you must get strong. You must learn how to fight. That is why we are here, I will teach you how to fight without mercy and without remorse. I will teach you how you utilize the power you possess to make you an unstoppable force. Y** **ou will learn how to use Kurama's power as your own, you will fight with strength unparalleled and unchallenged. No one will be able to stand against you, and those that dare an attempt to subject you will be vanquished from your might."**

The Kyuubi clone narrowed its eyes as its tone got far more serious, **"If you wish to be free, you must stop at nothing to become the strongest. Because one day, when they finally come for us, if you are weaker than those sent to contain you. . .you will lose.** **Heed my words Naruto, their are a lot of humans with remarkable strength and powerful techniques at their disposal. To remain free you must be stronger than all of them, and I mean ALL of them. The strongest. Only then, will you be safe from capture. When all those that come for you are dead by your feet, only then can you be truly free."**

 **"You must destroy all who threaten your freedom, by becoming the strongest. And when they come for us, you'll understand why. . .when they try to take you.**

Naruto had lowered his head til his hair shadowed his eyes as his body remained completely still, rigid as if he were in pain. After a moment his mouth opened and managed to choke out one word.

"Why?" He whispered, his voice desperate, scared, and detached.

The clone spoke slowly, **"You know the answer. I've told you before. Humans are weak minded, base, and petty. And moreover, they can't leave what they don't understand well enough alone. They are the worst kind of** **egocentric creatures. Their sheer naivety fuels their arrogance and their cruelty to unmeasurable levels, since they even compel their own kind to a worst kind of fate such as yours, Naruto."**

 **"You are a Jinchuuriki. You know that. The moment you were born you were cursed with such a status. However, you didn't understand how truly grave your situation as a host is when I first told you. Understand, you house the Kyuubi, my creator, and the humans will stop at nothing to capture you to obtain that power. Understand, your enemy is everyone, but me. . .and my creator."**

Naruto stared with a blank look on his face, his once bright blue eyes have dulled to a darker color as a million thoughts whirled within his mind as the boy tried to sort out and comprehend everything the demon said the best his six year old mind can manage. None of those bad things will happen to him if he learned how to fight, how to become stronger than his enemies, those wanting to see him conveyed in darkness. No. In order to prevent utter subjugation, in order to prevent his freedom and his happiness from being taken away. . .

Naruto's eyes widened as the demon's words dawned on him.

In order to make sure the only parent he ever had ever known was not taken away from him he had to be the _strongest._

He had to be ruthless and show no mercy to all who come for him. To secure his freedom, he had to destroy all who threaten it, and to do that he must become the strongest _._ In order to be happy, in order to be free. . .and in order to protect his dad Naruto had to become the strongest.

Naruto's eyes widened as the clone's voice resonated in his head.

 _ **". . .my creator."**_

In the back of Naruto's mind lots of things began to make sense. Naruto housed the Kyuubi, the fox before him was the Kyuubi's spawn. His dad was the Kyuubi's clone. The real Kyuubi was inside his body. His dad's creator was inside him.

The real Kyuubi. . .and the Kyuubi clone. . .

He got it now.

The clone's cold and distant behavior it had always displayed, the lack of real parental affection Naruto secretly longed for from the fox. It made sense now. The three-tailed fox only saw obligation in simply keeping him _alive_ and _hidden._ Nothing more, nothing less. That's how it was all along. Simply protecting him, simply protecting its _creator._

The clone never did harbor any love for him, it never viewed itself as Naruto's dad or his parent. All it saw itself was Naruto's guard, its _creator's_ guard.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Slowly, Naruto turned around and walked away without uttering a sound.

And the Kyuubi clone only watched him as he did.

* * *

 **So, what you guys think of Naruto and how I made his(oh so strange) relationship with the clone up until the end? Did you like how Iportrayed him for a kid who's never met another human being and practically zero experience with the outside world with nothing but a humanoid monster fox for company?**

 **Tell me.**

 **What do you think of the clone, do you like him? I have a name in mind for him but still up for suggestions.**

 **What I really care about is Naruto and the clone's personalities and their interactions with each other and how they acted without the other around.**

 **While I put in a bit of humor in here, except it do be darker soon enough.**

 **Review if you'd be so kind.**

 **See you later.**


	4. The Step Backwards

**I'M**

 **ALIVE!**

 _If I didn't have a job, bills to pay, or a bit of writer's block, this would've been out about three months ago. Now. . ._

 _IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUING_

 _So, I've decided to change Naruto's age._

 _As of this chapter, chapter three and two, and at the end of chapter one, Naruto is SIX years old._

 _Read._

 _Review._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 ** _The Step Backwards_**

The evening was settling in, the sun slowly making its daily descent on the other side of the world. It was getting colder as the seasons changed, the sun hidden by clouds on most days as of late, the hours seemingly have had gotten slower within the walls of Konoha.

At the very least, for the Hokage.

Sarutobi's office was particularly dark as the sun became less and less visibly after every moment, the elder not at all concerned with the dimming light that made the contents in front of him difficult to see.

He didn't even reach over to turn on the nearby lamp. He simply sat silently in his chair and watched the walls get darker and darker with a emotionless expression, his eyes half lid and his hands folded in front of him.

He just sat motionless as it got darker around him.

Sarutobi exhaled softly, his eyes closing as he did so. When he opened them, they rested on a masked shinobi whom had entered without a sound during the brief moment Sarutobi had blinked.

"Lord Hokage." The man greeted as he keeled before Sarutobi.

"Dog." Hiruzen acknowledged the member of his elite Anbu. He had been expecting a report from them in the last month.

"Have you've found anything?" he inquired, speaking a little hastily than normal.

"No," he breathed out wearily, "We have found nothing," the masked ninja replied grimly.

Suddenly, Sarutobi seemed to have aged another decade.

His eyes closed briefly.

After all this time, still nothing. No trail. No indication. No evidence.

A low breath was exhaled from Hiruzen's mouth, laced with tired disappointment.

His eyelids opened just enough to look back at his subordinate.

"I see." The Hokage uttered softly, "If there is nothing else, you may leave. You and your squad are to rest until I call for you again."

Dog bowed his head obediently, "Understood," he saluted, his voice low and tired as well. The Anbu's form flickered until his form vanished silently out the window and into the night.

The Sandaime sighed.

After all this time. . .

Hiruzen sighed again, opening his desk drawer and retrieved a map from the confines and spread it across his desk after having pushed the contents aside with his arm. His finger trailed across the country that resembled the Land of Fire before resting on a circled area. Nothing but remote land in most of the area.

He crossed an X over it with a pen.

Sarutobi's eyes trailed slightly upward, landing on another X. Then another, and another.

His eyes veered left.

Mores X's.

Right.

X's.

Down.

More X's.

The map of the elemental nations had litters of X's placed all over each individual country: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. As well as some of the smaller nations too, such as the Land of Rain and the Land of Iron.

A multitude of marked X's labeled the map that made up the shinobi world, marked locations were they had looked, places they had searched, areas they had scoured.

Nothing.

For the past six years the Sandaime had send selected shinobi, whomever he could spar during these rough times across the five great nations, from the heart of each capital, to the corner of every border. And back again.

The hidden village of each nation was thoroughly watched, abide, with utter most caution. Not a hair of a rumor or a hushed whispered were heard from his spies that indicated information regarding either targets.

Not a single trance, an ounce of proof, not one trail, or even a piece of vague evidence whatsoever. Not even his former student, who was renowned as a spy master, has not discovered a single clue on Naruto's whereabouts. Or if he even was alive.

The search was void. Dead. And everyone believed so as well.

They were tired. And so was he.

Even so, they still looked whenever they could, searched wherever they haven't searched yet, turned any stone that had yet been turned.

They will not stop until they found something.

Be it the child, or that monster.

Sarutobi rolled up the map before placing it back inside his desk. He then reached further behind the drawer, pulling out a mondernly sized scroll and set it down on his desk.

They will not stop.

Sarutobi slowly unfurled the scroll and began to read the contexts like he'd been doing every night for the past six years, as it got darker around him.

"Five-Point Elemental Seal Barrier. . ." He muttered the label.

He would not stop looking.

Because if what Kushina said was true, then Naruto was alive.

And he will find him, not matter what. Even if everything got darker around him.

* * *

The Kyuubi clone was sitting in the middle of a river, its bright red eyes slowly shifting, taking in the surroundings. All around the fox were dismembered houses and buildings, the old structures clearly uninhabitable and looked ready to fall and join the rest the derbies. The Kyuubi clone sat in the middle of an abandoned village, with a wide river running though the whole land, the village enclosed by high hills further on out

Red eyes shifted again.

The clone could see an opening where the river went through the hills and thinned out before exiting from the other side the village. Then the river would expand again, curve a sharp right then would flow straight, which how it was behind them, and continued to flow passed them another kilometer or so, before curving right again and entering through the space all over again.

The Kyuubi's clone exhaled a sigh.

It was morning, and Naruto was still asleep. Human children need a lot of sleep in order to function property and help their small little bodies grow. According to its sources that is. Yes, that was good. Once Naruto was grown he should be able to endure the might of Kurama's power. Naruto's current body was much too small right now to be able to handle that much energy at once, let alone use it.

The Kyuubi clone actually liked it when Naruto slept. Not only can the boy _not_ annoy the demon when he was asleep but also, the more Naruto slept, the more he would grow, and the bigger he was, the more durable he was to handle the Kyuubi's power.

But _goddammit_ humans took so long for their fleshy little bodies to grow. During the Kyuubi's first decade of life the stongest Tailed Beast was already towering over trees. Such an inferior race. . .

The Kyuubi clone understood that, no matter how much the demon fox didn't like it. Would've made a lot of things so much easier. . .

Despite that, the clone of Kurama expected much more from Naruto than what the boy was capable of now.

Naruto's taijutsu. . .was awful.

Ninjutsu. . .awful.

Intelligence. . .up for debate.

The blond just had to have no talent whatsoever. Naruto just _had_ to lack be so. . .clumsy. Despite his lineage, Naruto just seemed to have no idea what the hell he was doing with himself during the clone's lessens in combat.

The demon just wished Naruto wasn't so clumsily. Then maybe the fox wouldn't have to be so paranoid. The Kyuubi clone wished for Naruto to be stronger.

Its stomach twisted.

The fox narrowed its eyes, the red orbs giving off a small shine. It then snorted loudly, its lips pulled back to shaped its teeth in a small grimace.

Its clawed finger began to trace the water in a rotating motion. The fox relaxed its features.

Naruto's training shall resume today. Since their little talk, the clone had given Naruto about a day and an half of solitude. The demon was quite aware that its words the other day may have caused the boy a bit of. . .shock? Trauma? Something along such lines. While the clone, and its original for that matter, still didn't understand the human's mind all that all, the clone still recognized how unwise it'd be if it tried to force Naruto to continue training so soon after their less than pleasant conversation. The clone figured Naruto was given enough time to come to terms with the whole thing. He had too, because the clone wasn't going to let any more days go wasted. Time was not their friend.

The boy shall resume practicing in molding his regular chakra, along with bettering his skills on hand-to-hand. Perhaps, the fox should talk to Naruto on the premises of battle theory and how to work on formulating plans during the heat of a fight in order to defeat an opponent.

One good trait the boy possessed was he liked learning something new. Or. . .'cool.'

And that he always obeyed, despite testing the Kyuubi clone at times, Naruto had always done what the fox had asked him, ever since the boy was able to talk and walk.

Naruto was an abnormally to the demon fox at times. He surprised the fox sometimes. For example, the clone didn't think Naruto would have taken a liking to his training when they first started. The fox thought Naruto would be apprehensive in practicing the physical activities it made him do but Naruto had established other wise.

While Naruto had gotten frustrated and angry when faced with something difficult in the past he wasn't quick to give up. An example would be when Naruto learned to walk on water.

The clone remembered Naruto's determination. That was another good trait. Naruto also didn't like sit around for too long, he always liked to move and be active. He had a lot of energy where sitting still and quiet was impossible for the boy. Also. . .

Naruto talked. . .a lot. The boy would ask question after question after question about all sorts of things, then he'd have more questions for the answers of a previous answered question. Curious child, to a fault. It was good for Naruto to display such a trait, he needed to be smart in the coming years, but there had been a few times when Naruto asked about things that had drawn ire from the fox.

One time Naruto asked about his parents. The fox told the boy they were dead, without hesitation. The boy didn't even blink, and merely said, _"Oh, okay."_

Strange. Any other child would've been shocked at such information. Whenever it's for better or for worse, Naruto was not 'any other child.'

The Kyuubi's clone just couldn't seem to find a common ground in understanding Naruto sometimes. At times, the fox thought it did, at other times it didn't. Naruto was an abnormally to the demon fox.

Almost like _her._

The clone snarled and slapped the water in front of it, creating a loud splash and sending water flying nearly eight feet in the air. The demon fox didn't want to think about that woman. Thinking about her reminded the clone of memories it didn't want to remember. At all.

Growling, the Kyuubi's clone glanced at the sun above its head. It was time. The clone stood up and began walking in the direction it sensed Naruto was located at. Before it got far, the fox paused suddenly, right by one of the destroyed buildings that was on its last legs.

Red eyes bore on the symbol that reminded the clone of a swirl. The fox hissed before lashing out in a fit of spite, effortlessly knocking the building over, causing the structure to break apart and fall into the water, sinking into the bottom of the river in pieces.

It was enough that Naruto reminded the clone of the woman. . .

* * *

 _ **. . .you will never again see the very sky above your head, instead, forced to remain in a dark little cage**_

 _ **Chained.**_

 _ **. . .you'll remain bound, unable to move**_

 _ **. . .you'll wish for death, because that'll be the only way to escape.**_

 _ **. . . imagine yourself wanting to be dead**_

 _ **. . . you will be taken. And your freedom. . .**_

 _ **. . .will be lost.**_

 _ **You must get strong.**_

 _ **. . .you must learn how to fight.**_

 _ **I will teach you.**_

 _ **. . .you will learn how to use Kurama's power as your own.**_

 _ **You are cursed.**_

 _ **You are a. . .**_

 _ **Jinchuuriki.**_

 _ **. . .you house the Kyuubi.**_

 _ **. . .my creator.**_

 _ **They will take you.**_

 _ **. . .humans will stop at nothing to capture you to obtain that power.**_

 _ **They are cruel and selfish.**_

 _ **You must be strong. . .**_

 _ **. . .or they'll come for you. . .**_

 _ **. . . your enemy is. . .**_

 _ **. . .me. . .my creator. . .my creator.**_

 _ **Naruto. . .I'll-**_

A pair of blue eyes snapped open.

Oh. It was just a dream.

A quiet whimper past Naruto's lips.

No, that was a nightmare.

Naruto numbly sat up and placed his back against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. He sniffled.

It was morning, quickly approaching the afternoon if the amount of daylight was any telling. Not like the boy cared right now as he buried his face in the small space between his knees and his arms.

After a moment Naruto already felt his body getting ready to fall back to sleep. He felt weak. He hadn't eaten for an entire day, the lack of food had him feeling drained. But that was a good thing in a way, he wanted to go back to sleep, not desiring to face this day.

He ignored how sunken in his stomach felt, and how sandy his tongue felt. He needed water, but he didn't feel like getting up. He didn't have the energy.

He sniffled again.

However, in truth, that wasn't the only thing keeping his body down.

The fox's words never left his head since that time, over a day ago. He cried himself to sleep last night thinking about them. Then he'd wake up crying from the nightmare that followed.

Naruto just wanted everything to be quiet. He wanted the world to around to be silent, along with the clone's dark voice in his head.

 _ **"They'll come for you."**_

He whimpered. He didn't want hear anymore.

 _ **"You must get strong."**_

Naruto gripped his hair.

 _ **"Your enemy is everyone but me. . ."**_

Naruto didn't know what to do. Never before had he been so hurt by the clone's harsh words.

He covered his ears and tried to get his mind to quiet, blocking everything else around him.

After about ten minutes Naruto took in a large breath before letting it out in a shuddered exhale. He lifted his face up slightly and stared sadly at the ground in front of him.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't how to react by the Kyuubi's clone's cruel words. He did not understand

No. That last thing wasn't entirely true. At some level, Naruto did understand.

Naruto grew up with a non-human, monster-beast of pure chakra with a conscious and sentient awareness as his only companion, as his only parental figure. He may have still retained most of his innocence and naivety he wasn't completely blind by them, he still grasped things most children wouldn't be able to.

He knew the Kyuubi's clone wasn't a kind creature. He pretty much got that from the get-go growing up.

Although, that didn't bother Naruto one might that it would've, though. Naruto merely thought that was how the fox was, its unfriendliness simply being apart of its personality.

It didn't really upset Naruto for long, if at all, whenever the fox was being rather strict with him. Besides, Naruto figured out at a young age, as long as he obeyed there'd hardly be a reason for the fox to be mad at him. Despite learning not to take it personally whenever the fox got sore with him Naruto didn't like it when the fox was mad at him.

So, he always obeyed. Which wasn't that hard.

Naruto also fully understood the Kyuubi's clone hated humans. Utterly despised them. That was another thing he constantly heard throughout his short life.

Humans were evil. They were selfish. They wanted power.

They wanted _him._

Stay away from the humans, the fox would say. He understood the fox wanted him to be stronger. . .to kill them all.

Naruto understood that within his body, he possessed a power all the others humans wanted.

Naruto understood he housed the Kyuubi no Yoko. He understood the Kyuubi created the clone, the fox with three tails he'd known all of his live.

. . .he understood the Kyuubi's clone was not his real dad.

It was just. . .painful having that thrown into his face, because the fox was the only parental figure the boy knew. The only one. . .

From what he read in some books in the past, fathers protect their children. They feed them, teach them about the world, how to read, how to write, how care for themselves. How to fight. How to live.

For as long as he could remember, the Kyuubi clone had done all of those things. The fox had protected Naruto from the bad humans, taught him how to write, how to read. The fox fed him, gave him clothes. The clone had taken him out of that horrible cave and brought him to this super cool island that was bigger than what he imagined. There are still some areas Naruto had yet to explore. The clone was teaching him how to fight and protect himself. Like a father would.

The fox gave him everything.

Fathers love and show affection their children.

The fox did not love him.

Or had never show true affection toward him. The demon fox had done everything a father should do. Expect the one thing Naruto wanted the most.

Naruto had known since he could remember that the clone was not his birth father. He was aware that his original parents are dead. He knew the fox hid him from other humans due to the power he held, and that other humans want to use him for that power.

He always felt deep in his heart that being under the clone's care was circumstantial due to him housing the creator of the clone. He always knew, but even still, Naruto liked to believe the clone cared for him on some level or another.

The clone was teaching him how to fight, to defend himself from the humans that might come for him in the future. If the clone wanted to keep his creator hidden the fox could've just let Naruto remained hidden in that cave.

But, no. The demon took him out of there, brought to a place far away from that place, and was teaching him how to fight in order to defend himself and. . .its creator.

Naruto had always known the clone cared about nothing but the well-being of its creator, and all of its actions it had took were in regard to the well-being of the original Kyuubi, and that included moving Naruto out of that cave and training him on how to fight.

While the fox had done everything a father would do for their kid, the clone didn't love him like one, or had ever displayed affection like one. All the things the clone had done for Naruto, including protecting him, educating him, raising him, and training him, all of the aforementioned actions were meant for the benefit of the clone's creator. Not Naruto's.

It hurt. Now more than ever. Like a slap to the face. Naruto was hurt, and depressed with this thing as a whole. And all he wanted was to shut himself away.

 **"Naruto."**

But there was no way that was going to happen.

He stopped breathing, his heart slowed, and a bile of dread dropped into his stomach. Naruto's form was completely stiff, waiting in baited silence as his body felt like it got colder, while at the same time, hotter from the sweat on his forehead. His ears picked up a rough inhale, followed by a short exhale.

No.

Naruto lifted his head up and was immediately ensnared by a pair of crimson eyes.

No. No. . . .no. . . .no. . .no. Not now. Please. Not now. No, no, no. Please, no. Naruto wasn't ready to deal with this yet. He wasn't ready.

He felt sick.

Naruto didn't know what the clone wanted, he didn't want to know either.

He didn't want to see the fox, or hear it either. He wanted the clone to go away. He wanted to be left alone.

 _Go away._ Naruto tried to say, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. The fox's mere presence made him feel like throwing up.

He wasn't ready yet, there were too many things going through his mind right now, things he was still trying to figure out, to understand. To comprehend. He wasn't ready for whatever the fox had in store for him.

Unknown to Naruto, the demon fox was rather confused by Naruto's behavior. Despite itself, the fox let out a hum of curiosity, unable to completely hide just how perplex it was. Unfortunately, the hum sounded rough and gravely. Naruto mistook it for a growl, causing the young boy to flinch back, which didn't go unnoticed by the fox.

In all honestly, in that moment, the clone was at a loss. Many thoughts were whirling in the clone's brain as it tried to come up a reasoning for Naruto's behavior. The clone knew Naruto was scared. But why? There was no reason for him to be. Of course, this may have to do with their little discussion the other day, the fox knew that, but the clone still failed to find the probable cause for such a negative response.

Was their talk really still affecting the boy to such a degree even now? Why? That shouldn't be. Shouldn't be.

The fox took a closer look at Naruto. The boy didn't appear to have eaten all day yesterday, or even had any water. Why?

The clone's words should not be affecting Naruto like this, not in such a negative light. No, the fox's words should have helped the boy, open his eyes to the world they live in, and what awaited him if he wasn't prepared. The fox's words should have helped Naruto, not cause him to act like this. So afraid of the Kyuubi clone.

Perhaps. . .the Kyuubi clone understood children even less than it thought it did. Maybe, Naruto needed more time to calm his mind, and heed its words and respond to them in a more positive light. Yes. That had to be it. But the fox didn't want to give Naruto any more time. Training his body came first, his mind came later. Not today, maybe not tomorrow, but Naruto will get over his irrational behavior, and come to terms with the clone's words and understand he had to get stronger if he wanted to be free.

And Naruto can learn that without sitting around.

 **"Stand up."**

The color drained even more from Naruto's face as he sat motionless. It was just as he feared. Regardless, Naruto was still stunned to his core. Did that fox really expect him to. . .? After all that happened? Just like that? Naruto could only stare dumbly at the Kyuubi clone. Unfortunately, Naruto remained unresponsive for too long, angering the demon fox.

 **"Naruto!"** the monster canine snapped, crimson narrowed in a scary ire. The hash tone caused Naruto to flinch. **"I gave you enough time, boy. Get up. It's time to continue your training."** the fox said evenly.

He didn't move a muscle.

The demon sneered in anger, **"I won't ask again."**

.

.

Nothing has changed. In the end, what could he do?

He could ignore the fox, maybe even throw a huge tantrum. But Naruto knew the demon fox. The fox will get its way, and would not stop until it did.

Naruto slowly stood up on to his feet and waited the demon's command. The Kyuubi clone gave a satisfied nod and beckon Naruto to follow.

The Kyuubi clone led Naruto to a small clearing, neither speaking during the short trip. The ground a bit rough to the eye. Less than a yard away was a small clear stream. Naruto blinked when a couple objects were tossed to his feet by the clone.

 **"Eat. Now."** the fox ordered.

Naruto's eyes lit up when he recognized three apples and an orange by his feet. His stomach let out a loud growl, his hunger guiding his actions as he quickly reached for the fruit without a second thought, taking a large bite out of one of the apples.

The Kyuubi clone watched Naruto eat quietly before making Naruto drink from the stream nearby. The fox frowned, Naruto's condition looked a little better, a little rejuvenated. After another moment, the fox led the boy to a tree that was close to them.

 **"You know what to do."** the fox stated before stepping back a few spaces.

Naruto looked sadly at the demon fox, but the clone merely stared back at the small child blankly, its eyes boring down Naruto with a silent command.

Nothing has changed, and all he could do was obey.

The day never felt longer as Naruto wondered in that moment, _what else could he do?_

* * *

Kakashi stared wearily through the holes of his mask at the memorial stone before him. Kakashi didn't know for certain how long exactly he'd been standing here if he were honest. If he were to sum a guess, he'd say he had been standing here for over four hours in his Anbu attire.

Despite the darkness, whatever moonlight that managed to shine over the village through the clouds occupying the skies provided just enough of light for him to see what was in front of him less than three feet away. A stone tablet, with the names of the fallen craved into the smooth surface; a few in particular centered his gaze.

No progress had been made yet, the fact weighted greatly on his body, and his soul as well. Kakashi didn't know exactly when the doubts had settled, he just knew he couldn't see it any more, the possibility of Minato's son being alive.

It's been six years since that night. Six years. It seemed like so much longer. They rebuild the damage and the destruction done to the village by the Kyuubi.

At least, from a certain standpoint.

They had rebuild their buildings and their houses, but that's where it stopped. Many were still recovering from the losses from that night. The many, many loses.

Konoha's military strength remained severely crippled in the aftermath. They were always vulnerable to an attack or an invasion. All the other major hidden villages were watching them closely, news of the Kyuubi attack having spread far and wide through all the regions. The only reason they haven't tried anything yet because the other nations believed they still housed the Kyuubi.

If only they knew. . .

The civilians within the walls were unaware of the truth, told by the Sandaime the Kyuubi had been resealed into a new host whose identity would be anonymous to them.

The Hokage didn't give an explanation nor did he have to provide one, for the villagers simply didn't care and took the Hokage's words at face vaule. Afterall, why would they care which poor soul that housed the monster responsible for taking their loved ones, and their beloved Yondaime. To this day, the civilians believed the Kyuubi host lived among them incognito.

Many high ranking shinobi knew different.

Kakashi was one of the few that knew what really happened after all was said and done. The Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his new-born son, Naruto. Then, shortly after he died, the infant had been kidnapped by the Kyuubi's identical spawn.

Information of the creature's existence and the fact it took Naruto was kept very, very tight even amongst the shinobi. None of the genin knew. The ones who knew included those who have actually seen it with their own eyes during when the Kyuubi's smaller doppelganger massacred many of their ninja and came close to killing the Sandaime Hokage. Of course Sarutobi himself knew, as he had been there during Minato's Kushina's final moments. His body guards knew. The elders knew. All of the Anbu knew. The highest of the jounin knew. A few chunin knew. Jiraiya knew. And Kakashi himself knew.

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of his the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina, had the Kyuubi sealed inside him on the very night he was born. And was immediately taken afterwards by the Kyuubi's spawn.

Kakashi was able to see the bloody aftermath the clone left behind. He, along with many shinobi of his generation, had been forbidden from fighting the Kyuubi. Once everything was said and done, he had seen the severed limbs, the spilled entrails, the crushed bones.

No one had approached Kakashi to confirm it, but he could tell. The work was done by something with claws.

He had been told by the Hokage himself of the existence of the extra demon. He had been told because Sarutobi wanted his help in finding Naruto, who was likely alive, and held captive by the Kyuubi's spawn. All the Anbu have tried searching for him. Whenever they could. Their searches were limited, unfortunately. Konoha lacked the manpower and the resources it once held, so it couldn't afford sending their remaining forces, their most elite mind you, on a vague search for their missing jinchuuriki.

After six years they were at least certain of one thing: Naruto and his captor were not in the Land of Fire.

They didn't search the territory of other great nations as much as they would've liked. The risks were high, after all. If they did venture they didn't cover much far ground. If an enemy nation discovered their ninja scouting in their lands there'd be no telling how they would retaliate.

They all were still recovering from the last war, but it was worst for Konoha now without their jinchuuriki and dwindled numbers.

The only one who was searching relentlessly throughout the other countries without gaining any unwanted eyes was Jiraiya. The master spy master had been searching endlessly for traces linking to the whereabouts of Naruto and the Kyuubi's spawn. He too, found nothing.

After six years, while Kakashi could not say for certain regarding his fellow ninja, he was beginning to doubt they'd ever find him. He doubted Naruto was alive. Kakashi doubted.

His eyes lingered sadly over the name Minato Namikaze. The image of the blond haired man smiling at him appeared in Kakashi's mind. He closed his eyes. A low exhale passed his lips, "I don't see it."

In the end, it didn't matter what Kakashi thought or felt. The Hokage believed Naruto to be alive, and would have Kakashi's squad conduct another search soon enough.

He couldn't wait.

Despite the doubts and fatigue, Kakashi wasn't done hunting yet, he'll find Minato's precious legacy.

The Copy Nin's borrowed eye burned a deadly ire.

Or, at the very least, he'll find the Kyuubi's clone and rip the creature's body to bloody shreds. Which ever came first.

* * *

"Ha!"

A dull thud echoed across the area. Naruto bit his lip as he felt his eyes sting from the intense throbbing in his hand, his face heavily contorted from the pain. He tried not to whimper or cry as he moved his fist from the now worn wood.

Naruto had been doing this for few hours, trying unsuccessfully to have his chakra strengthened his muscles to superhuman level and break through the tree trunk. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even make one solid crack, all he done was chip away a little of the exterior of the bark, evident from the lighter spot on the trunk where his fist stuck for the past three hours.

He was tired and in pain. But he refused to cry, even as droplets of water escaped his eyes from time to time. He would not cry, else he might attract unwanted attention from his overseer. He didn't want that right now.

Naruto exhaled lowly, his eyes greatly weary as he slowly raised his arm again.

 **"You can stop now."** The clone's deep, dark voice commanded.

Yes. He was done. Finally

Naruto dropped his arm to his eyes and hung his head, then slowly walked away, tiredly dragging his feet as he did so. Not once did he make eye contact with the demon fox as his small form disappeared behind the trees.

The Kyuubi's clone merely looked up at the subtle appearance of the full moon in the blue sky, noting the approaching late hour. The clone knew Naruto wouldn't go very far, it sensed he was about yard and a half away, likely sleeping already.

 **"Ah. . . "** the clone sighed heavily before walking in the opposite direction Naruto went.

Such a wasteful day.

Meanwhile, Naruto was right back where he started early in the morning, sitting with his back against a tree with his knees pulled to his chest. Only this time, a great pain continued to pulse from his hand. The back of his knuckles hurt greatly, sore and blistered from the intense training he had to do for the last few hours.

Naruto looked at the back of his trembling hand, try as he might, the boy couldn't stop the limb from shaking. The pain was just too much for him, his lips pursed tightly to keep from crying. Even so, the tears came down freely now as he sniffled. He didn't like this, not one bit. Not at all. He didn't like being in pain like this. He hated it. The boy licked his knuckles with his tongue, covering the back of his hand in salvia before quickly tucking it under his shirt.

The moist helped a little bit. But only for a few seconds. Naruto squirmed and whined as an inching sensation settled over the damaged skin. Just enough already. Why can't he be comfortable? Why? Why must he go through this?

No.

Naruto knew why.

The Kyuubi's clone wanted him to be strong. Stronger than anyone. The strongest. All in order to. . .kill the humans that will come for him the future, come for him due to the power he had in his body. They wanted him and the power he had for their own needs, and will use Naruto however they wish if suitable for their agendas.

The humans wanted to use him. . .like a tool. And have him caged. . .like an animal. They would take away his freedom too, forever, until the day he died. That was why the clone wanted Naruto to get strong, in order to prevent all of that from ever happening. If he was strong, that would never, ever, happen. Naruto understood that.

The Kyuubi clone had said so numerous times, afterall.

But why? Why do they want to hurt him? What did he do? Who is 'they' anyway? The humans. That is what the Kyuubi clone called 'them.' Did that mean humans were bad? Was that the reason why the fox didn't like them? Because they were bad? But, he was human, too. Did that mean he was bad? Were all humans bad? They want to take him. Why? For the power within him. Why do they want this power?

Why do they have to have it? The Kyuubi, creator of the creature he called 'dad.'

Naruto swallowed, his throat dry.

The demon said humans were cruel, selfish and desired power, power that he held. The demon wanted him to be strong, so he could fight them and protect himself, protect what they were after. The Kyuubi clone wanted Naruto to become the strongest, so he could fight the humans when they come for him. That is what the fox said. Naruto knew that much. He just didn't understand why. . .

Why did they want him? Why do they want to use him to get want they wanted? Why him? Naruto wanted to know why they have to use him, to hurt him, in order to get what they want.

Naruto wanted to know why were humans so evil?

The boy remove his hand from his shirt and slowly moved it in front of his face. The damage was no where to be seen, not a scar, a blister, or a single remnant of what happened today. Naruto's hand was completely healed and free of any injury.

And he wanted to know why they want Kurama's power so badly.

* * *

Back to the Kyuubi's clone, disappointment weighted heavy in the beast's steps, as well as its mind. The gamble had not gone in its favor, today was a complete waste.

The clone had given Naruto a day and a half of solitude after their heated talk the day bwfore, hoping it'd be enough for Naruto to get his mind straight. Despite the beastly nature of its kind, the Kyuubi's clone wasn't blind nor woefully ignorant to emotions or common sense as the humans may assume.

It clearly understood its words had a rather large impact on Naruto's mentality. A negative one. So, the fox had found it wise to leave Naruto being for a short time in process its words, hoping that when he did, Naruto would become much more eager to get stronger, and perhaps gain a better understanding on what would happen if he didn't, and develp a better outlook on the evilness humans are capable of.

But Naruto had shut himself completely away from the fox. When the clone approached Naruto this afternoon with the intention of having the boy practice molding his chakra to strengthen his blows, it knew right then and there. . .

It had fucked up.

First it noticed the heavy gloom in his eyes along with the redness where the white should be. Naruto refused to make a single instant of eye contact with the demon fox, the boy's gaze directed any where but the clone's.

His body almost seemed to curve in on itself when the fox got three feet from the boy, all of his muscles rigid and stiff.

Naruto practically reeked of fear and antsy to the fox's vey presence. For a moment the Kyuubi's clone had been indecisive, maybe even off guard by the unease it felt from the boy.

However, the Kyuubi clone decided to ignore it all, and sternly ordered Naruto to get up. The flinch wasn't surprising. Nor did the fox care, because Naruto obeyed and got to his feet.

 _Good,_ it had thought. As long as Naruto did what he was told nothing else mattered.

The Kyuubi clone soon thought differently a short time later as it observed Naruto. His movements were slower than they've ever been before. They were robotic and further lacked any coordinateness.

Even as he only walked the clone noticed quickly, Naruto's steps being heavy as he put one foot in front of the other at a almost snail pace.

And when Naruto made his first punch to the tree on this day the Kyuubi clone grew furious.

He didn't even _try._ At all.

Naruto may have formed the seal and surged his chakra but that was it. All Naruto did was _moved_ his chakra in random directions for a few seconds, not at all attempting to focus on a specific area, like his arm for one. He just moved it.

Then came the strike. It looked like he gave someone a slow slap.

He had to be doing this on purpose, was what the clone first thought. It had snapped and yelled at the boy, whom coward like a scared pup as the demon fox berated him for his lack of effort.

The result held a small marit as Naruto's next attempts felt more. . .fruitful. His attempts at molding his chakra and striking the tree was more sincere, but the clone clearly felt the loss of vigor and power Naruto had before.

The Kyuubi's clone was displeased. Naruto could do better, _had_ done better. After a few hours the clone had gave up, seeing the process fruitless.

And understanding that Naruto's mental state prevented him from performing his training in a progressive way unlike before, and the clone needed to correct it.

Quickly.

Yet still, even with the thought in mind, the Kyuubi clone was still flabbergasted. It had expected a better response from Naruto than this.

Red eyes closed.

The Kyuubi clone had expected better from Naruto. It had expected him to heed its words in a more, positive light in someway; an better insight at the least. But no, Naruto reacted worst than it could've guessed.

Did the fox see it coming? Yes. But not to such at an extent where it greatly alternated the boy's effort in his training, in getting stronger.

Forcing the boy wouldn't help in this case, the fox learned that today. Naruto's current mental place utterly halted any more progress to be made. The Kyuubi clone had to correct it fast. And soon.

The only question was how?

How to recover. . .from this enormous step backwards?

* * *

 _This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it in half because I lost my patience in trying to get an update in. Next chapter is 60%, hopefully the next update would be sooner._

 _Okay, so what'd you guys think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts, I'd be most grateful._

 _Hope you've enjoy what I brought to the table, leave a review, and goodbye:-)_


	5. What Else Besides ?

_Hi there. I thank the ones kind enough to leave me a review on this previous chapter._

 _Please note that as of today, this story will have a name change. From now on, this story is called **The Demon Plan: The Extra Kyuubi**_

 _Hope you like it and I hope you like this chapter._

 _Read._

 _Enjoy._

 _Leave a review._

 _And note, I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 _ **What Else Besides. . .?**_

* * *

When Naruto woke up early the next morning the Kyuubi clone was no where in sight.

Thank the heavens.

But the relief was short lived though. Naruto wished it was still dark so he could sleep some more, but now that the sun was up it was only a matter of time before the fox came for him for another day of putting the boy though training. He dreaded it.

After a moment he stood up. He was going to hide. There had to be someplace the fox wouldn't be able to find him. At least, not for awhile. He didn't want to do any training today.

Naruto began venturing forward through the greenery. As he walked Naruto's thoughts began to tread in an unpleasant direction.

What was the point he realized, the fox would find him. He always did.

Six days have passed since the Kyuubi clone had approached Naruto and forced the boy to continue his training. Naruto simply found it easier to surrender to the fox and heed its commands, each individual not saying a word to each other thoughout the course of each day, Kurama's clone only vocalizing when Naruto should rest and resume during the course of the session of that day. Besides that, nothing but silence between Naruto and the fox.

It was easier that way; for the both of them.

Naruto's trek slowed before he took a seat under one of the many tall trees, letting out a heavy sigh.

But he was getting tired.

Not long ago, Naruto used to look forward to what the clone had planned for him, and he used to enjoy the tasks the clone had him do quite much. Even if they could be hard sometimes Naruto still liked the training. It was fun. And it made Naruto feel good.

Naruto didn't like sitting around, especially for a long period of time. The clone's training included a lot of physical activities, which included some acrobatic and endurance stunts, as well as hand-to-hand spars with the demon fox. Naruto didn't enjoy the last one as much as the others, given the fox was a bit too rough with him during those sessions on teaching him how to fight using his body.

He liked it all regardless, though.

When Naruto wasn't being trained to better his body the clone would train him to better his mind, as well as his knowledge.

The clone would also lecture Naruto how on to better himself during his training and how to correct any mistakes he may of made that day. Naruto listened as well as he could but the boy did not take a shine too much to lectures. Naruto would zone out due to the fox's habit in a way a child would have trouble in wrapping their heads around, plus its use of hard words played a hand in deterring Naruto's attention to his imagination.

The fox doesn't like that at all when he did that. So, to avoid getting bonked on the head Naruto would pay close attention and attempt to understand his faults and the things he could do better on his next training sessions, asking questions if he had to, no matter how much the fox would give him a headache with its adult-words.

What Naruto really enjoyed was doing things with his chakra, in particular, ninjutsu. So far, Naruto was only taught how to do the fireball not too long ago and he loved every minute in learning the jutsu. The clone had said in time Naruto would be taught more ninja arts as he grew older and as he aged they would be more powerful.

The fox had also been quite clear that it was more interested in better his body rather than teaching him any ninjutsu. Something about his coils and his chakra control were not at a level yet where could use the jutsu in a productive manner. The fire ball for example, it was so smaller it could hardly be called an attack, according to the clone, because Naruto lacked the body, the focus, and the control to make fire any bigger, even when he possessed much more chakra than most adults.

Naruto hardly cared about all of that complicated stuff. He just liked learning the jutsu because it looked fun. And it _was_ fun every time he practiced.

Besides, once he got bigger he could make the fire bigger anyway.

The only reason Naruto was taught how to do the fireball was because the fox had been pleased with his training Naruto one day and decided to teach the boy the technique as a reward.

 _ **"Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. I have a simple ninjutsu in mind for you to use. Do you wish to learn it? In return, I expect you to do better next time."**_

Naruto could probably count on his fingers the number of times the demon fox had been relatively nice to him, or displayed a singular meaning to the word.

Not only was he given an actual compliment, but was awarded for it as well.

Whenever Naruto had done something right the Kyuubi's clone would always looked pleased, even if the demon didn't show it vocally that much. Naruto liked when the fox was pleased with him, it made him feel good. Happy.

Another reason Naruto enjoyed training, was because there was always an opportunity gain the fox's praise, an acknowledgment on a job well done. Getting stronger. . .made the fox proud of him. And that, was all Naruto cared about.

That was why he had to know. He had to know if the clone cared about his existence, even if just a little. Naruto had to know if the clone cared if he died or not.

If the clone did cared about his life, Naruto would be fine with that. More precisely, Naruto wouldn't care about the circumstances surrounding the clone's guardianship because. . .

There was no else. It always had been just them, and no one else. And Naruto was fine with that, that's how it always was to begin with.

Just him, and the fox. That's how it always was in the beginning, just them. And no else. Yes, Naruto just wanted things to go back the ways things used to be. . .

In order for that to happen. . .Naruto need to hear the fox say. . .needed to hear him say. . .

Naruto stopped walking when a certain object captured his sight.

The boy blinked, "Huh."

Less than a yard away from the boy was a very short tree, barely reaching four feet in height, and three feet in width. The tree resembled more of a log due to lacking any leaves on its three short branches.

Naruto approached and observed it. He never had seen a dead tree so small, usually all the dead trees he had once saw completely towered over anything around him. This tree died young for some reason, Naruto briefly wondered the oddity.

He reached out and ran his hand over the rather frail bark. Naruto hummed as another thought came to his mind as pressed his hand hard against the bark and heard a few loud creaks of protest.

A thought came to Naruto's mind.

"Maybe I could. . ." He pursed his lips before taking a deep breath. Naruto raised his right arm and pulled it back over his head, forming a fist as he did so.

He glared at the log as he concentrated on moving his chakra through his body. Then he threw a swing.

Naruto liked when the fox looked pleased when he did well on his training. He wasn't doing well on this; the fox wasn't happy with that.

And that made Naruto sad, and mad. . .at himself. And the stubborn log before him.

Naruto threw another punch.

 _ **". . .your enemy is everyone but me. . ."**_

 _'Not your enemy.'_

Naruto's fist collided against the rough bark for the third time.

 ** _". . .and my creator."_**

 _'Your charge, Kurama's host. Your creator's host. . .'_

BAM!

Naruto's fist made contact with the bark for a fourth time, and this time, stayed there as Naruto panted lightly.

The Kyuubi's clone's view of their relationship was just that. . .not enemies. . .simply bodyguard and charge. Nothing more and nothing less.

For a long time Naruto was okay with that.

But now. . .he needed more, in order to keep going.

Naruto removed his fist and his eyes took in the clean, six inch, thin crack on the worn wood.

In order for him to get stronger the Kyuubi clone had to become something more in his eyes. And the fox had to view him as something more, too.

Because if the fox's words about the humans sang truth, they both had to.

Or they'll both lose everything.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a pair of crimson eyes were watching the boy closely.

 _ **'Hmm. Well. . .how unexpected.'**_

The Kyuubi clone sat on a tree branch suspended thirty feet from the ground, watching the blond child below punch the log for the fifth time. The demon fox had made its way over to the boy as soon as it sensed that he was awake and moving around. When the fox finally caught up it found Naruto already practicing, much to the clone's surprise, and slight delight.

Its keen eyes also didn't miss the crack Naruto made on the bark. The fox's eyes narrowed. No fruit had been borne from the labor, yet. The boy could always do better. The demon would call that crack a grain. . .and the boy's effort a shaky step forward.

Naruto continued punching the log for two more hours before stopping to take a break, the child hunched over and panting heavily. The fox let him.

Naruto's behavior showed improvement on this day. The last few days have been. . . for a lack of better term, exhausting.

The boy's progress in his training was still going nowhere, even if Naruto did what he was told to do. The reason being Naruto was performing the motions without any _true_ effort or purpose, he was just going through them in a mechanical sort way; his movements detached and sloppy.

The boy's mind absent body continued to frustrate the fox; for days the demon had been experiencing great migraines of great proportions due to this. . .delicate situation with Naruto.

The headaches had kept the Kyuubi clone from thinking straight and come up with some sort of solution for the boy's tricky mental situation.

For the past six days the clone could not come up with anything and could only watch Naruto's pathetic and robotic efforts in a silent seething rage. Naruto obeyed orders, but hardly responded to yelling anymore; sometime during third day he barely jumped.

The fact Naruto would tune the clone out pissed the demon fox off even more.

Naruto always made thing so _hard._

But today had been different.

Naruto had resumed practicing without the clone instructing him to. A welcomed surprise, indeed.

The question now was, what made him do it?

Did Naruto finally see the sense in getting stronger, and understand the truth to its words? Not likely, no. The Kyuubi clone did not now for sure right now. It'll discover the reason later, whatever that may be.

A faint, hardly noticeable glint appeared in the clone's eyes when Naruto stood up again and took his stance.

 _ **'Good boy.'**_

The fox watched Naruto train for a few more hours until the sun began to set and cast many shadows over the earth. Naruto went to sleep quickly at the first hint of night.

That was okay, the boy did good. But he could always do better. Even so, the boy shall sleep the whole night if he wished it.

The fox's eyelids felt heavier than they should be. Sleep on this night was indeed appealing.

The clone glanced up at the moon settled far away in the blue sky. Not a cloud in sight made the moon brighter than it'd normally be. Quite bright.

The Kyuubi's clone breathed deeply though its nose, its crimson gaze not leaving the moon for several moments until it blinked twice before shaking its head, breaking off the trance.

Yes, the moon was bright on this night. And blinding.

The fox briefly closed its eyes before opening them and once more stared at the blue orb in the heavens, the image served to reminder the clone of _that_ time, that one night. . .years ago.

The greatest horror the clone had experienced during its short existence.

 _"Obey."_

Utter subjection.

The sheer powerlessness of watching its own body move under the will of another.

 _"Obey."_

The terror, of not being able to do a damn thing about it.

The mortification of being controlled like a doll, watching helplessly as its body followed the command of that man, the welder of those cursed eyes.

 _"Obey."_

Starring at the moon reminded the creature the worst feeling both itself and its creator have ever experienced in their shared, and separate, existence.

Complete and utter subjection, to the mere whims of another. The ultimate nightmare for not just the Kyuubi nor its clone, but for all Tailed Beast.

Konoha was not the only threat the Kyuubi clone feared. It remembered. After suffering from Minato's attacks the clone, while in immense pain at the time, the fox vaguely remembered the Fourth finishing off the masked Sharingan user. However, he got away in the end. He was still out there, the very thought caused the fox great anxiety, nearly as much when it about the threat of Konoha.

The fox scowled angrily as it remembered the masked Uchiha. Konoha was not the only enemy it had to prepare for. Too bad the clone had no clue who the man was. Or where he was.

Things were always so difficult, never simple.

The Kyuubi clone growled low in its throat. It was not to worried about the mysterious Uchiha, for he was just one man. And he was no Madara.

If the man proved to be after Naruto as well, the clone would separate his head from his shoulders before he could even attempt to cast his cursed spell on the fox. Let the Uchiha come, the Kyuubi clone shall show no mercy to those whom wield those disgusting eyes.

If the Uchiha ever discovered their whereabouts and came searching for Naruto, he'll find fiery hell waiting for him.

The same could be said for any Konoha shinobi.

* * *

Dawn was here.

The first rays of the sun lightening up the lands confirmed it.

Naruto could be seen carefully stepping over some above ground roots as walked in a tranquil pace through the greeney, lightly exploring the island.

Naruto blinked, and slowed his trek to a stop. He looked around, his eyes wide in confusion.

Weird.

Infont of him was a large, wide river. Naruto couldn't tell exactly how deep it was, but he figured it was enough for him to be fully submerge past the surface. The river was approximately fifty feet to sixty feet wide.

As Naruto looked both to the right and to the left the river seemed to be endless, seemingly covering quite a bit of ground, at least, further than what Naruto's eyes were able to see.

Looking back ahead again Naruto could make out several high hills just beyond the other side of the large river.

This was quite possibly the biggest river young Naruto had ever laid eyes on. The boy figured he must've never ventured to this certain part of the island. Naruto's neck strained as he looked up. The boy had never never seen such steep hills before, at least, not here on the island.

Naruto had never walked around the whole entire island. Since he first arrived with the clone, one of the first things the demon had told was that the island was close to a hundred miles long; close in width. For all the time he had been here Naruto never stayed in the same area for more than a couple of days. He was not good at measurements, but if he had to hazard a guess, he could say he was now at least close to the other side of the isla from when they first arrived.

Naruto liked to wander a lot during the times he was free from the clone's harsh gaze, and yet he had encountered nothing but the usual tropic-like vegetation and a horde of water streams. Never had he seen a river, certainly not one as big as this one here.

The same would be said for the hills stationed beyond. He had seen not many of those either in his lifetime, and ones that were taller than the Kyuubi's clone.

Naruto's eyes full of innocent wonder and curiosity. He wanted to know what was beyond these hills, which seemed to spread out nearly a mile wide. The boy closed his eyes and exhaled, his small forming into the familiar ram seal as he focussed his chakra. Naruto felt a small tingle as he felt his chakra centered to his feet.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled, taking a step forward toward the water, about to place his foot against the water's surface-

 **"Naruto."**

Every muscle in his body froze, his chest suddenly feeling heavy. Naruto heard a soft footfall that came behind, then another, before all was silent.

No.

Naruto wearily lowered his foot back down on the ground.

"Go away." Naruto whispered so lowly, so hoarsely he barely recognized his own voice. "Leave me alone."

Naruto thought he was ready to look the fox in the eyes again, to face the demon and speak to it again. But he couldn't. Not know, not when he was caught off guard by the clone's sudden appearance.

He could feel the fox was still behind him, watching him; not heeding his request. Whatever the fox was here for, he didn't want to know.

He didn't want to know.

The clone's eyes stared at the boy intently. Due Naruto facing away from the fox, the boy couldn't see the scowl that marred its expression. The fox's eyes glanced at what lied before Naruto with an uneasy gaze, chastising itself.

It should've paid for attention to Naruto's whereabouts. The fox stopped itself from growling. The demon had awoken shortly after dawn and had found Naruto to be gone from where it last saw him. The fox was not overly concern, for it was fully aware of Naruto's habit.

Finding him was never difficult. Nor long; for the fox found him quickly. But today the hadn't exactly aware exactly where they were when it had been trailing Naruto, or how close he had gotten to _that_ place. Ruins they may be, the Kyuubi's clone saw no reason for Naruto to be near it.

The demon was about to call Naruto over when it paused from the action.

The Kyuubi's clone had still been unable to come up with way to rejuvenate Naruto's motivation and ambition.

An idea formed in its mind right then and there.

Maybe, it could try this.

 **"Come."**

Despite himself, Naruto turned around, eyes wide, "What?"

The Kyuubi's clone sat on its hunches while its three tails swayed in a calm manner behind it, and for the first time in long time, Naruto stared into those bright, crimson red eyes that were always filled with indifference. Except now. Now, they were a little different.

 **"I have something to show you. Follow me."**

Before Naruto would fully react or comprehend the Kyuubi clone brushed past him, walking across the river at a steady place. Naruto stood still for a moment, not really believing what he just heard. Of all the things. . .

 **"Naruto."**

Naruto flinched, detecting a sharper tone. He turned around to see the fox glaring at him, **"I said, come."** It commanded before resuming its pace.

Naruto's face fell sadly. Nothing's change.

It took a moment for Naruto to center his chakra to his feet, he then stepped onto the water and began trailing after the fox. In the end, all he could do was obey. He had always obeyed, and he will continue to obey the Kyuubi clone.

In less than a minute Naruto had made it to the other side. He walked up beside the Kyuubi clone, the fox standing still a couple feet from the edge of the river. Naruto avoided looking at the fox completely by looking in the opposite direction.

The fox studied him as its thoughts continued to formulate on what it was going to do next. This wasn't what the fox intended to do today, or any other day, but since he was here. . .and under the circumstances, maybe this'll help.

Naruto gasped when, suddenly, one of the fox's tails moved toward him and wrapped itself around his waist and lifted the boy an inch off the ground, "What-"

The Kyuubi's clone jumped high into the air, with its tail hooked tightly around the boy's small body.

The clone leaped with such force Naruto's neck and head were forced down, the strain causing Naruto to let a strangled yell from the slight pain. Before the discomfort could intensify Naruto felt it all stop, the Kyuubi clone's feet touching solid ground once more. He felt his own feet touch the ground, but thankfully, and perhaps luckily, the clone's tail was still secured around him and held his body up as the poor boy was suffering a minor case of whiplash.

Naruto let out a small whine from the strain the muscles of his neck had to endure before slowly raising his head. He blinked at what lied before him, the sight clearing away any remaining cobwebs in his brain.

"What is this?" He asked quietly.

They looked like buildings, tall ones too, however they were clearly broken down to the point of being uninhabitable. They looked really old as well. Very old looking.

There were many of them though, all of them having holes in their sides or missing the roofs. Some were slanted so far to their sides a single push would be all it took for the structures to join the rubble littering the ground.

Naruto could tell these were ruins. He'd seen pictures before, but never had he gazed with his own eyes. The ruins of an old village.

Naruto looked on in wonder, his amazement momentarily overlooking the previous tension moments ago, having never known this existed on the island before hand.

"Can I go down there? Please?" Right after asking Naruto realized how stupid he was.

 **"No."**

Naruto's shoulders fell in disappointment. He murmured, "Then why did you bring me here?"

 **"I want you to take a look around, Naruto. What do you see?"** the clone calmly instructed.

The boy tilted his head, feeling more at ease with the demon fox in awhile. "This is an old village." he answered simply.

 **"I meant what's missing."** The clone stated.

"I. . .people?" he answered hesitantly.

 **"Yes. People used to live here, a very long time ago."**

"What happened to them? D-Did they leave?" Naruto innocently hoped the case was simple. But something in his head told him, the answer was one of a grim reality.

.

.

 **"They were all killed."** The clone's voice lacked any empathy whatsoever.

Naruto felt his mouth open ajar at what he heard. He felt his eyes sting, "Why?" he choked out, his heart hurting. Naruto's eyes wandered slowly back to the old buildings. His sight tracing the swirly symbols most of them were decorated with. A few tears fell from his at what he just heard, upset that. . .

He didn't know why he was upset. Just that the clone's words made him want to cry. He just wasn't liking what was being told to him. He just didn't like it.

The Kyuubi clone spoke.

 **"I didn't tell you this before the fact others used to live here, because there had been no need to. Now, things are different."**

Naruto didn't breath a word, feeling a dreadful feeling, a sense of foreboding that almost tasted like bile in his throat. He swallowed, "How?"

 **"Naruto,"** the fox looked Naruto in the eye, its demeanor serious, **"Do not speak right now. Listen, and listen well."**

Naruto's lips all but sealed shut.

" **People used to live here. A lot of people. But then, they were all killed, by other humans,"** the fox explained darkly, **"Those other humans killed all the ones here for a most ridiculously and a horde reason: fear."**

 **"Picture it, Naruto. Imagine this place was full of happy people, peacefully living there lives in their homes. Then imagine all of them getting slaughtered, just because others were afraid of them."**

 **"The humans that lived here were special compared to other humans, whom were jealous and scared of their power. And when they couldn't control them. . .they wiped them from existence."**

Naruto trembled but didn't dare look away yet and struggled to remain attentive as the clone continued.

 **"What lies before you here isn't just the remains of a destroyed village. What's before you, Naruto, is a prime example of humanity's cruelty. As you can see, even against there own kind, humans show no mercy do get what they desire more than anything: power."**

Naruto knew that. Humans were selfish creatures. They took what was not theirs. They were dangerous, they meant him harm, and had always told to stay away from them.

He knew all of that already. But he didn't want to hear it again, not anymore. Just no more. . .

The clone's voice became even deeper as it spoke in a near robotic tone, **"Obtaining and controlling power. That is the nature of humanity. And what they cannot control, they destroy. That is what happened here."**

Naruto couldn't handle anymore and began to cry uncontrollable, "P-Please stop talking. I-I-I don't want. . .to hear anymore!"

 **"I'm not done. Be silent."** The clone ordered harshly.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto wailed loudly before turning around and began scamming desperately down the hill. He was done with all of this. He was done. Naruto was done with the Kyuubi clone, he wasn't going to take this anymore. He'll run away. Somewhere. Anywhere. He didn't want to hear anymore more of this, he didn't want to deal with any of this not a moment longer. The fox. The humans. Their evilness. Becoming the strongest. Slaughtering and killing them all. Naruto was done with it all.

Unfortunately, he lost his footing rather quickly and tumbled down the whole height, landing on his back.

Naruto ignored the pain and quickly got to his feet and started to run. Sadly, he didn't get far. He didn't get far at all.

 **"I said."**

A tail latched around his body tightly.

 **"We are not done yet."**

Naruto could do nothing but let out a shrill cry.

He didn't want to hear anymore.

The demon fox ignored Naruto's distressed screams and calmly walked to the other side of the river, taking Naruto away from the remains of the village and back into the country's jungle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms and legs, repeatedly hitting the fox's tail with his small first. The fox ignored the boy's actions, however, when Naruto started to bite one of the fox's tail the clone instantly grew furious.

Stopping, the fox shook Naruto roughly and roared, **"Enough!"**

"Put me down!" Naruto shouted back, "Now!"

They were several yards from the river now, now surrounded by moderately tall trees that partially hid the sky at the right angle.

The fox growled, **"Be quiet, Naruto. Right now."**

Naruto lunged down and sunk his teeth into the clone's tail again, biting down as hard as he could. The pain only felt like a small, annoying pinch to the clone, but the mere action caused the beast to seethe.

Hissing dangerously, the Kyuubi shook Naruto roughly once more, **"I. Said. Knock. It. Off. . .Do. . .NOT BITE ME!"** the fox erupted.

Naruto let go but continued to stubbornly squirm in the clone's hold, his eyes filled with distress, sadness, and faintly, anger.

"Let. . .me. . .go." he whimpered out.

 **"Naruto-"**

"Let me go!" he screamed in the fox's face.

 **"Shut up!"** The clone bellowed. **Listen! The time I have to prepare you is never certain! We have to make use of whatever we have, including this very moment! Correct your behavior this instant Naruto, and focus on what I tell you! Get serious on your training and getting stronger! While we still have the chance! While we still have time!"** the clone was beginning to sound desperate. It _was_ desperate.

"Let. . .me. . .go." Naruto whimpered, too upset to listen.

Its pupils dilated as the fox watch Naruto continue to resist. Why? Why was this so hard? Why won't the child just listen?

Why was this so difficult? Why was everything so difficult? Why was Naruto making everything so difficult? The fox now staring at the still thrashing Naruto with a stone, apathetic look. The Kyuubi just didn't understand. Were all human children so frustrating? Were all human children this hard to control? Hard to work with? Or was Naruto just a special case. . .?

Dark thoughts started creep into its mind.

The clone's head titled, its red eyes have now gained a rather frightening and unsettling quality to them.

All this could end with a single contraction. It would be over instantly.

Tailed Beast are far stronger than humans in more ways than chakra or technique related scales. All the clone had to do was give fast, hard squeeze. The pressure from its strength would caused Naruto's body to splatter just like a grape.

The result would be bloody.

But it would quick. Naruto wouldn't feel the pain; maybe only half a second. Then he would be freed from this cursed world and his cursed life.

The tail holding Naruto tighten.

This would be mercy compared to what would be in store for Naruto either by the clone itself or the humans that might obtain him. This was mercy. Naruto would be truly free. Yes, Naruto would not have suffer any longer.

The appendage tighten even more.

Kurama would reform many years later, perhaps a whole decade, and when that happens. . .the clone would finally become one with its creator once again, and finally fulfill what it was created for.

Yes.

The Kyuubi and the Kyuubi's clone would become a single being once again, Naruto would be freed from humanity's cruelty, and the Kyuubi would be freed from Konoha's control once and for all. Things seemed aligned. The three of them would be free. This was for the best.

The clone's eyes glowed red, killing intent leaking off. There will be no more difficulties.

Its tail twitched.

There was a red flash of light.

 **"Gruahhhh!"**

The clone howled in pain.

Naruto was dropped to the ground and landed on his butt with a sharp yelp. His eyes widened in surprise. A bright red energy surrounded him completely. The energy was shaped in a sphere, dome like appearance with many black writings decorating the exterior.

A barrier had formed around him.

Naruto had never seen or experienced something so bizarre like this but before, however, said it was all immediately overshadowed at what he saw beyond the energy's range.

The Kyuubi's clone was hurt. Badly.

Naruto could see the clone's tail, the same was that had been holding him, was missing half of the original length. The limb looked like it had been cut off, or, _vaporized,_ the stump where the tip used to be was just. . .gone, and bleeding profusely. That wasn't all.

Nearly the entirety of the clone's right side was scorched, its right torso almost black, its leg was missing a lot of flesh Naruto actually saw _bone;_ same with its right arm. Both were bleeding heavily as well.

Naruto was moments away from hyperventilating and succumbing to a seizure from seeing all the blood and the grievous injuries. The clone was gasping and shivering from the pain and let out a loud, deep moan before wrapping its arms around its body, almost like the clone was hugging itself as it made another deep throat noise that sounded heavily akin to a whimper.

The sight of the fox's vulnerable state had Naruto dumbfounded.

The boy had never seen the Kyuubi clone looked so. . .so weak. And fragile. The Kyuubi moaned again before letting out an angry snarl around its blood-stained teeth.

Before Naruto's eyes a malevolent, dark, crimson energy oozed and poured from the clone's body. At the same time its wounds healed at a rapid, supernatural pace. The exposed bone was once again covered by flesh followed shortly by orange fur. The clone's severed tail was also quickly regenerating, albeit, at a lightly slower pace, most of the energy now surrounding the limb as it grew back more and more.

Within a few moments the damaged limb had regrown.

The clone had moved the limb closer to its face and had inspected it before moving the tail to join the rest. The fox lowered its arms back to the ground and snarled in rage. Naruto heard the clone mutter a number of curse words.

 **"Damn. . .Yondaime. . .whore. . .redhead. . .damn monkey. . .hope you're all burning. . .every single one of you."**

Naruto didn't even notice when the barrier disappeared as he slowly stood up on shaky legs.

 **"Damn you Yondaime. Damn you. Damn you. Damn you. Damn you. Damn you."** The Kyuubi clone continued to murmur hatefully.

"Are you okay?" Naruto whispered fearfully.

The clone quieted and looked at Naruto with a look that suggested it had forgotten the boy was there. The look was quickly gone though. A low growl sounded from the back of its throat as its glowing red eyes stared Naruto down silently.

No. The fox was not okay.

Naruto jumped with the Kyuubi clone stomped its foot, glaring at its own blood that was smeared in the dirt. Naruto gulped, "I said a-are you okay? And, h-hey, w-what was that weird energy? What was that?"

The clone's head snapped up.

 **"Be. Quiet."** Cold fury laced its dark voice.

"You're hurt." Naruto whispered.

 **"I wouldn't be if you've just listen to me!"** the fox snapped, shocking Naruto even more, "What?" he croaked.

The fox stomped, scaring Naruto who slowly took a step back. The clone felt its temple pulsating from irritation. It stomped its foot again to vent.

All the struggles, the suffering, the difficulties could've been ended. Today. Or at sometime in the past, even during that night. But no. The Yondaime had to interfere, even in death. The Kyuubi clone could have given his son mercy.

But the Yondaime was just so selfish.

 **"Naruto."**

From the tone Naruto couldn't help but listen attentively.

 **"I'll make you strong, boy. I WILL make you strong, whenever you like it or not. That is all you have to worry about."**

Naruto sniffled. "Why?

The glared into Naruto's sad eyes, **"Understand that there are people after you, Naruto. I won't let them take you, not as long as I draw breath. But I'm not invincible, I can be killed, so you must learn to fight on your own, because there'll come a time when I'll be destroyed. When that day comes, you'll have to be ready.** **When Konoha comes for you, you must be stronger than me. Stronger than them. When that day comes, when they come for you, if you are weak, you will taken."**

 **"Understand, your enemy is Konoha, and all the humans that desire the power within yourself. I'll teach you how to use it to kill them, Naruto, I'll teach to how get stronger. To kill them all."**

 **"Understand that everyone is your enemy. Everyone but me."**

The fox stood and slowly stomped heavily away from Naruto, leaving behind dark red stains of blood on the dirt, along with a final word.

 **"Now come."**

.

.

.

"Why are you so afraid of them?"

The demon fox froze in its tracks.

 **"What,"** the fox slowly made a robotic, menacing turn, its voice chilling with disbelief, **"did you say?"** it whispered, eyes wide and rigid with molten hot anger.

"I said," Naruto's voice seemed to echo, "why are you so afraid of them?" he whispered right back, his face stoic.

The fox's eyes looked ready to pop right out of its skull given how far it had them open.

As Naruto observed the clone for a response the boy had no idea the great turmoil he had sired within the fox.

Steam wafted out of its now open jaws. A fire that could rival hell manifested within its soul.

 **"Why you little piece of shit,"** the fox hissed, **"I'd out to beat the living-"**

The boy remained unfazed as the fox paused on its threat, having regained some sense just before it could lose itself and try to maul the boy.

The demon fox glared into Naruto's eyes, those normally blue eyes now looked like clear water or cold snow given how void they appeared.

 **"Why do you ask?"** the fox gritted out.

The fox wanted to see, if perhaps, it made mistake of the boy's intent. For Naruto's own sake, he'd better.

Naruto seemed surprised by the question, his eyes widening some. He then looked around timidly, avoiding the fox's piercing gaze, "I-I don't know." he stammered, shaking his head.

The Kyuubi clone growled; disappointed.

 **"You don't know why."** the fox said with contempt.

Foolish boy.

"I don't know. I just. . .I just. . ." Naruto tried to find the right words to explain himself, his reasoning for his inquiry. Yet every time he tried to force something out, his tougue would tighten in his throat when met with the fox's glare.

The anger in the demon's stomach was back with a vengeance.

While it may not have been Naruto's intention, the Kyuubi's clone felt greatly. . .insulted.

Afraid? Of Konoha?

How dare this brat made such an accusation. Such ignorance.

 **"Do not. . .insult me,"** the fox said with a ragged breath, trying to reign its temper, **"And do not ask stupid questions. Now-"**

"I ask you because you look scared." Naruto managed to say, gulping.

What?

The demon fox could no longer form words and could only stare at Naruto, flabbergasted.

Naruto swallowed again as words finally came to him, "You say they are the enemy. You say I have to get strong so they don't take me. You say you're not strong enough, so I have to be. You say that there's no time, and that there's no telling when they'll come. And that. . ." Naruto swallowed for the third time.

"That terrifies you." he stated quietly.

 _ **'I'll kill you.'**_ Was the first thought the demon had after realizing what Naruto had said, **_'You don't understand anything.'_**

"I know you don't care about me," Naruto said slowly, his eyes stinging, "I know you only care about Kurama, your creator."

Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, "You don't what Konoha to have me, because you don't want them to have Kurama. So, you want me to get strong so that doesn't ever happen. I know that. I know that."

Naruto's voice quivered.

"I know. . .you don't what them to have Kurama. I know you want me to get strong to protect him, your creator. _You_ want to protect him no matter what. That is all you really care about. And you're scared that when Konoha comes, you won't be able to. You are afraid _I_ won't be able to. You are afraid. You are so afraid. So afraid."

Naruto lowered his head, eyes invisible to the clone due to his hair shadowing them.

"Not for me. Not even for yourself. You are afraid, for the one who created you. The real Kyuubi." Naruto said softly, "You don't care for me, or yourself either. You only care for Kurama. You are afraid for Kurama. You are afraid for his well-being, and his safety, and his. . .freedom."

Naruto looked up and the clone could not possibly describe the amount of emotions he saw within the boy's eyes.

The demon fox before him was still unable to find words.

"Why are so afraid of them? Why are you so obsessed with keeping me hidden from them? Why are you so obsessed in getting me stronger? Why are you so focus on the real Kyuubi?"

"Why do you want to keep Kurama away from the humans so badly?"

.

.

.

.

 **"I exist. . .for no other reason."** the cold response made Naruto's heart feel like to was going to shatter.

 **"I am Kurama's clone. I live to serve his wish: destroy all who threaten his freedom. That is all. That is the _only_ reason I was created and why I live. If he did not reside in your body, we would never have met." **the fox said impassively.

Naruto's shoulders were shaking, tears falling like rain from his eyes.

The Kyuubi's clone watched Naruto cry with indifference before sighing heavily, **"Naruto."**

Instinctively, Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. He found the clone's eyes looked so. . .tired.

 **"I exist for just one reason. Why do you have to make that reason so difficult for me?"** the fox asked simply.

Naruto stare wide eyed.

The fox shook its head and turned its back to him, **"You are Kurama's host, so you must protect him. To do that, you must become the strongest. That is all I want from you."**

Naruto watched the demon fox leave and disappear behind the trees. He looked at the fresh blood that stained the ground and felt a wave of nausea hit him. Naruto turned around and took three, shaky steps, before collapsing to his knees and following onto his side.

Darkness quickly became his comfort, like it had been so many nights lately. In the end, he managed to gain answers. Naruto just wished the delivery had been different. . .

* * *

 _Hope you've enjoyed this. Leave a review if you'd all be sooooooo kiiind~~~~_

 _Bye-bye._


End file.
